A Collection
by Hellen Lou
Summary: A Collection of one shots with my new fav pair Hermione and Cedric. This isn't an on going fic and won't be updated much but I'll try. Hope you enjoy.
1. Falling

A Collection

This is not an on going fic as the others but rather one shots put together while I'm writing my other fics.

* * *

Falling

Who knew that when landing on your feet you could fall at the same time.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He heard his father speaking to Mr. Weasley below him, his father had yelled at him in fright when he clambered up the tree.

After protesting how perfectly safe he was his father simply huffed and turned away waiting for the arrival of their fellow travellers to World Cup.

Smirking he knew the only reason he had climbed up here was in fact to greet the Weasley twins in a style he knew they enjoyed.

Fred and George Weasley were renowned as pranksters and though running in different circles the twins had always chatted rather friendly with him and often shared a few jokes with him.

With the rise of voices he couldn't help but smile brightly waiting with excitement at the thought of making the twins jump.

When he heard Mr. Weasley inquire as to his where abouts he made his graceful descent, his smirk bright on his face when he landed soundly on his feet. His smirk grew when his father and Mr Weasley jumped, he could feel his father scolding him with a look.

The twins just beamed at his entrance but it was someone beyond them that caught his attention, it was the scowl etched on her young face that brought him to become speechless and only wondering a little if he had landed on his feet at all.

Her mess of curls held behind her in a pony tail, her cinnamon eyes rolling and turning away from him once she discovered who he was.

He was aware that the two boys around her age muttered something and he knew then that she had to be none other then Hermione granger the famous know it all and stubborn best friend of Harry Potter.

He had heard how she was smartest witch of her year and had become like a young mother for the boys she called best friends.

But he hadn't heard how breath taking beautiful she was, her cheeks flushed from the hike some strands of hair falling into her eyes and kissing the side of her face.

The small smile that tugged at her lips while she spoke to the youngest Weasley lit her eyes up.

He was sure if he had been told any of these things he wouldn't have done something so stupid as to jump from the tree.

"Cedric" his father called causing him to realise that he was alone lost in his thoughts, turning he began to hike up the hill only to find her staring at him.

"Are you ok" she questioned concern and amusement playing across her face making him blush and stutter to find a response to her question.

"Did you hurt yourself" she asked as he looked at her lost in those eyes before he nodded mutely before swallowing hard.

"Silly boys… why didn't you say something before… no of course you wouldn't say anything because boys don't admit to being hurt" she huffed shaking her head at the clueless acts of boys.

"Well wait here and I call for one of the twins to help you" "no… I mean I can make it without their help" he stated as she looked at him and studied his face before sighing.

"If you won't get one of the boys to help you then you will just have to do with me" she huffed moving forward and shifting her bag slightly. Standing beside him and looking up at him, he couldn't help but count the freckles on her face.

"Come on they won't wait for us" she scolded causing him to nod before wrapping his strong arm around her and moved forward remembering to step with a limp as the pair moved to the others.

"Thanks Granger" he offered knowing that if he said her first name it would be burnt into his mind and tongue for good.

"Your welcome Cedric" she declared with a small smile sent his way making him blush again.

"Though I would ask you don't make an entrance like that again… you may fall and land on your head next time" she demanded as he laughed and nodded.

What did it matter if he did this again… he may have landed on his feet but the truth was the only difference from all his other jumps was this time he fell and he fell hard.

For Hermione Jane Granger.

* * *


	2. I'm sticking to you

Sticking to you 'cos I'm made out of glue

Who knew that superglue could in fact just be super.

* * *

The tears pooled not just for the pain she was now going through but because of the sheer embarrassment she would have to go through once she had worked the courage up to head back to the castle to get some help in her current situation.

She had always carried the superglue around with her since she had been a child, it often offered a short reprieve for her straps on her abused bags. Of course now a full blown witch she didn't need to use the glue just a simple charm.

Lack of sleep had of course left her mind muddled and out of sync that when her strap broke while out side she simply grabbed her superglue and began to repair the battered bag. It wasn't until she let her self drift of into her own thoughts that she didn't understand that her neck became cold then sticky. When she heaved a sigh and attempted to stand up she was stuck- really stuck- and her hand refused to remove it's self from her neck.

Needless to say after an hour of frustrated tears and silent curses she remained under the tree winching at the pain.

Gritting her teeth she decided she would just hold up her head and ignore what ever was said just cry about it while she found comfort in the library.

After five minutes of failing to gracefully get to her feet she cursed louder then she intended and fell with a huff on her backside.

"Really is that anyway from a young lady to behave" a voice called from behind her, without thinking she whipped around and fell to her side jarring her cocked elbow and thus jarring her head. With a flash someone with grey eyes was peering down at her. For one moment she was half scared that Malfoy had found her and was now going to tease her.

"Are you ok" the voice didn't belong to any Malfoy it was far too warm and concerned, which made it a little harder to place the face that was now peering at her inches away.

"Yes… I fell" she offered lamely blushing at her own excuse when a clearly attractive boy was worried about her.

"I can see that… but as long as you are ok" he chuckled and the blush seemed to burn it's way down her neck causing her hand to sweat.

"Yes I'm fine thank you" she bit off a little more harshly then she intended for the boy lost his smile just a fraction and looked away.

She tried to sit up but found it was hard without having to explain just why she fell over in the first place, she just needed to get him to leave.

"Granger isn't it" the boy asked causing her eyes to widen and stare up at him, her mind wheeling at the fact that an older and cute boy could even remember her name without prompting.

"Yes" she squeaked as the boy laughed with no intent on moving from his crouching position before her.

"Potters friend… I've seen you with him. You're the one Skeeter had captured together" he stated as her mind scurried to place him. With an strangled gasp of embarrassment she looked away, why oh why did it have to be _him_ who found her.

"Yes" she hissed through gritted teeth at the memory of what that awful witch had implied after catching her trying to encourage and quell her own fears before harry faced the first task.

Laughing the boy shook his head allowing her to think clearly now his eyes no longer rested on her, but that lasted only a few glorious seconds before he turned his grey eyes back to her amusement flickering across his face.

"Are you planning on laying for the rest of the day" he questioned as she glared at him, the cheeky smile did nothing to help her situation and thinking that this was amusing to him just upset her more then she already was.

"Yes in fact I was, unless there is some rule against it" she huffed as he widen his eyes before laughing and shaking his head once more.

"no of course not but if your planning on laying there until curfew I will be forced to take points" he declared as she grumbled attempting to glare at him sideways.

"Fine" she muttered before grumbling her explanation under her breath, she lowered her eyes while he stared at her in confusion.

"Come again" "MY HAND IS STUCK TO MY NECK" she all but bellowed watching with some joy when he jumped a little before gapping at her.

However her joy was short lived when he laughed again and after a few seconds didn't seem intent of giving up.

"If your finished you might be kind enough to help me to sit up" she snapped as he turned his eyes back to her laughter dancing there.

"I kind of like you like this" he chirped beaming that cheeky smile at her once more making her roll her eyes and purse her lips.

"Really… insufferable… git" she grumbled before he raised a hand and smirked, without another word he grabbed her waist and pulled her up. His hand shot up to her neck not covered by her hand and steadied her head smirking when she blushed again.

"Thank you" she muttered looking away tugging her hand away from her neck but gaining only pain instead of freedom.

"It really is stuck isn't it" he questioned as she shot her eyes to him and glared, it was the most stupid question she had ever heard.

"Yes now if you don't mind could you please just leave me be and laugh somewhere else" she gruffed ignoring the pang running through her when he dropped his hands.

"Well Granger that is really impossible now isn't it… I'm hardly going to leave such a beautiful young woman out here along for any of the male students to jump her in a distressed state am I" he chirped causing her to look down repressing the groan and blush.

"Why didn't you just use your wand" he asked causing her to snap her eyes up to his again and glare, of course she had thought about that but fate had a sick and twisted way of thinking because the hand currently stuck to her neck was the hand in which she used her wand.

"Because my wand hand is currently attached to my neck" she exclaimed causing him to chuckle again before removing his own wand and pointing it at her hand and neck. Closing her eyes she felt the feeling of magic warming her fingers and spreading through out her before her hand tugged free from her neck and she was free.

Without thinking her eyes flew open and she threw her arms around his neck squeezing tightly for her thanks and happiness. However it wasn't until she felt hands on her waist she gasped and pulled back lowering her eyes she ignored the smirk on his face.

"um thanks" she uttered before hearing that golden chuckle and imagining that cheeky smile on his face.

"does your neck hurt" he asked as she nodded but enjoying the feeling of the cool air against her burning neck. Jumping back when the air against her neck was a little more forceful she turned her head to find him smirking at her once more his mouth inches from her neck now her lips.

"Better" he questioned softly in her ear making her face burn even hotter then it had been before, dumbly she nodded feeling her mouth dry and her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth.

"Come on Granger we'll get you to the Hospital wing" he ordered snatching her hand up in his own and dragging her to her feet with him.

Stuttering she just had time to grab her bag before she stumbled on her feet trying hard not to look at him or their still joined hands.

"You don't have to bother… you've done enough already" she ordered tugging at her hand and blushing even more when it seemed he wasn't ready to let go.

"Really you don't have to" "Granger" he started but she turned to look at him and shook her head.

"Cedric I mean it… I'm a big girl, I can take care of my self despite previous events" "Granger" he yelled causing her to stop and look at him questioningly. With a chuckle he tugged at her hand and smirked.

"Granger I have no doubt you can take care of your self and it's clear to see how big- um of a girl you are" he stuttered lowering his eyes as he blushed.

"But I was pointing out that maybe we- I more to be precise should have waited before I grabbed your hand" he stated before lifting their joined hands up proving he was holding her hand but instead was glued to it. Gapping she flushed and restrained her self from tugging madly on her hand to free it.

"Come on we best get some help… as much as the thought of being stuck to you is appealing" the cheeky smile was back again after she blushed again "I doubt you will enjoy nor like me anymore if you see how a boy behaves for a whole day" he ordered tugging them towards the castle.

"Just use your wand again" she protested trying to scan the area around them and stay in line with him as he pulled them towards the castle.

"You currently have hold of my wand hand" he stated with a flash of his straight white teeth causing her to groan, no matter how much she wished she could think up of the shortest route her mind kept blanking every time he tugged on her hand and pulled her closer.

If she had managed to keep her mind straight she would have clearly seem that in his free hand he was twirling his wand.


	3. pangs

Pangs

How could a girl he met only once cause a pang in his heart.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The cheers from beyond the tent made him nervous, his pacing hadn't lessen since he had been left in the tent with the three other champions.

He felt sorry for the youngest one, Harry Potter truly didn't want to be here and his worry was washing off of him in waves.

It had become clear how much his friend truly cared for him, well perhaps not the red head but the girl- Hermione- never left his side and he had seen the glares she had sent to anyone who dare say anything to Harry.

Smirking he couldn't help but think of that sparky fourth year, she had almost yelled at him when he tried to explain the dreadful badges.

He had only wanted to say that he had nothing to do with it when he was hustled away by the Gryffindor girl.

Deciding he might offer some words of comfort he turned to the youngest champion only to find him whispering something to the tent flap. Frowning at the scene it didn't become clear that the boy hadn't lost his mind until there was a flurry of brown hair and arms, blinking he saw that in that flurry the Gryffindor girl had thrown her arms around Harry's neck and was in the middle of giving him a death hug by the looks of it.

Looking away it wasn't right to watch this moment between the two friends… but for the briefest of seconds he wondered if they truly was just friends. She clung to Harry as though her very life depended on him.

The frown came back when the pang of some unknown emotion tugged at his heart; he assured himself after seeing her at the World Cup he didn't like her at least not that way. Cho had been his sole interest for the past year and half; things were going well between them that he was sure she would say yes to him asking her out.

But with a sneak glance he couldn't help but feel a bubbling of anger at the way they stood, her small and delicate arms circled Harry's board shoulders. Her face buried in to his neck and her curly hair seemed to be muffling Harry's face not that he looked unhappy with that.

Clenching his fist he turned away, it was un fair to have ill feelings towards the boy just because his best friend worried about him.

It wasn't Harry's fault that none of his friends nor Cho had braved the guards outside just to make sure he was feeling ok… it wasn't Harry's fault that despite being brave enough to put his name in the Goblet he wasn't brave enough to talk to Hermione during their trip to the World Cup.

A flash and all eyes were back on the best friends who looked surprised and not guilty about being found hugging.

Looking away while Rita chirped about something he couldn't help his grey eyes darting back to the young girl who was being restrained by Harry, her face flushed from the anger directed at the reporter.

Before leaving them she whispered a good luck to her friend, he didn't need to be reminded how much he wasn't like Harry Potter.

"Cedric" her voice called bringing his eyes back to her and with another pang at his heart he saw her nervous smile. Nervous and guilty that no one was surrounding him with well wishes.

"Good luck" she offered before hurrying out of the tent to rejoin the crowds no doubt to cheer her best friend.

Another pang… another tug from the anger.

She would cheer no doubt until her throat was raw for Harry Potter and only out of politeness for Cedric Diggory.


	4. A Promise made on a bet

A promise made on a bet

A promise to him just a bet to them

* * *

Things had turned serious after the second task. It had finally hit home for them all that their best friend Cedric Diggory Hogwarts Champion could die in the last task.

Though it wasn't said it was well known that no one in the Hufflepuff house trusted Krum now the end was so clearly in view. Of course some worried for the two other champions but Cedric Diggory was their own and there was no way they were going to just sit back and let anything happen.

"Scott I swear cut it out your really worrying me" Cedric complained as the common room was alive with celebrating and cheering as the day of the final task approached.

"What… can't you even do that for your one and only true best friend" Scott Simmons declared loudly gaining snorts and indignant yelps from those around them.

"I'm not promising anything… the first two tasks haven't been easy and this is the last task meaning it's going to be harder because it's the last" Cedric explained as Scott shook his head leaning closer to his friend to whisper.

"Look I just don't want to think my best friend is going to be hurt" Scott admitted ashamed at having to say anything remotely emotional to his best friend.

"I can't promise I won't be hurt" Cedric declared as Scott sighed and slumped back. The boys had become inseparaterable since their first year.

Scott a muggle born and Cedric a pureblood it was hardly a friendship made easy but the boys soon found that it wasn't a friendship and more like finding a long lost brother.

Smirking Cedric nudged his friend causing him to look at him giving him a pointed look.

"How about a bet… you love them" Cedric offered as Scott perked at the sound of a bet before nodding and sitting forward.

"Fine I bet you that I will not make it out unhurt but I will make it out" Cedric offered as Scott nodded thinking over the bet.

"If I do then you have to kiss C.S Writing from Gryffindor" Cedric ordered as Scott rolled his golden eyes and blushed.

"If you lose you have to kiss Hermione Granger the moment you walk out of the maze" Scott ordered watching the Hufflepuff blush brightly before ducking his head.

His crush on the girl had started after Cedric had made his grand entrance at the World Cup and had gotten worse after Scott discovered his best friend staring at the girl over the past few months. It had all hit a head when Scott and Cedric got into a fight over Cedric's moodiness at the Yuleball and Cedric finally admitted his anger and disappointment at not asking the bossy Gryffindor himself.

"Fine" Cedric grumbled the blush not leaving his face while Scott grinned widely at his friend causing him to stare back at him.

"What" he demanded as Scott shook his head looking happy with himself after a few seconds Cedric couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Nothing… that was as good as a promise that you will be careful and won't get hurt in the maze" Scott declared as Cedric frowned at him.

"Your not gonna give up the chance to kiss Hermione even if it was because of a bet" Scott chimed before standing up and heading towards the drink table to leave Cedric to grin to himself.

He didn't like losing to Scott but then again losing did have some benefits because he was sure he lost his heart to Hermione.

* * *

be warned the next two one shots will be the same but basically what would have happened if Cedric did die and then if he didn't. Just read to understand. and of course the name of the girl Scott is betted to kiss is for one of my reviewers. wink wink.


	5. A promise nee bet broken

A promise nee bet broken

How could you explain that more was lost then just a life

///////////////////////////////////////////CHCHCHCHCHCHCH///////////////////////////////////////

No one could deny that when Cerdic Diggory laid dead on the ground outside the maze that the life and happiness of Hogwarts didn't die with him.

The day of his funeral brought nothing but sadness for the whole castle, no one laughed that day and no one would smile.

Of course it was harder for the boy who lived once more, not only was the memories of his parents death being brought back to the surface but the memory of how he dragged Cedric's body back with him was burning more hotly then his scar ever did.

Cedric wasn't after the glory for himself… he was loyal to his house so loyal that he risked all and lost just to put their name in history.

Beside him Harry Potter's best friend and sole comfort held his hand, the memory of seeing a boy who a few months ago was so full of life now stared blankly at the world around him seared at her too.

Brushing a few tears Hermione Granger followed the students body out of the great hall, she couldn't bring her self to keep her gaze on Mr and Mrs Diggory as they wept for their son but she felt more guilt and shame if she tried to look away.

What right did she have to shed tears for a boy she barely knew, she hadn't lost anything more then a boy she had spoken to a few times while they had lost their blood, their innocent son… they had lost their future.

As the feet shuffled and mourners left with tears burning their eyes Hermione spotted the golden hair of the boy who was Cedric's best friend, a moment of lapsed judgement and the overwhelming need to offer some sort of comfort for the passing of a unknown hero.

"I'm sorry" she said meekly her cheeks losing their colour at how wrong the word seemed despite the event going on.

The boy looked at her dazed by his world of pain but he quickly nodded and was the first to offer a small smile of thanks. The sixth year Gryffindor girl by his side whom Hermione only knew as C.S Writing squeezed the boys hand and allowed him to lean into her.

"I'm… I wish" she found words escaping her and the tears pooled in her eyes as she tried to think of anything that meant sorry but didn't sound so wrong.

"I'm just sorry" she uttered before she turned ready to flee until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, looking back she saw the boy staring at her an odd mixture of lose for himself and for her in his eyes.

"Granger… it's ok" he said causing surprise to spring up in her face for a moment but quickly fade away to sorrow.

"I… I know we don't know each apart from the fact that I'm Cedric's best friend and the only one willing to drag him out from the library" the boy stopped catching his slip the tears burning his eyes again and C.S hold his hand tightly.

"Was willing to drag him out but… I just wanted to say he didn't… he never stopped thinking about you" the boy admitted not once ashamed of what he was saying to her.

"I don't" "I'm sorry too… I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry because maybe I wasn't that good of a friend because I never made him just stop being shy and talk to you" the boy told her in a flood causing Hermione to reel at what she was hearing.

She couldn't believe that Cedric Diggory could ever think of her like that… they had spoken little and had studied together maybe twice. It was impossible.

"You must have me confused" "I don't… I knew you the way he saw your… to him you were prefect, that's why he couldn't talk to you" the boy declared his voice chocking out the last few words as his throat tightened with tears.

Feeling her own burn their way forward Hermione wiped at them not understanding why she could not be angry at this boy for telling such lies.

"I'm sorry again" Hermione chocked the tears burning her throat, turning she went to walk back to Harry and Ron when she heard something behind her.

"What" she questioned turning around to see the boy staring at her the look of guilt resting his face while the girl beside him buried her head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I lost my bet" he admitted as Hermione shook her head not understanding.

"If I won then… well then you could understand why he thought you were prefect… but the bloody blasted idiot bastard had to win the bet" the words were harsh but the voice saying them wasn't.

"Hermione… I'm sorry I lost because I hate to say this but you lost too, you lost him too" he stated before the girl beside his side gave a strangled sob and hugged him.

Turning Hermione brushed the tears away numbly heading to Harry and Ron.

She hadn't lost anything… she hadn't lost Cedric because he was never hers.

The sob proved something different.

She had lost something… she had lost the only chance to be thought of as prefect by the one boy who would always be prefect in the history books.

* * *

I have to admit I had a few tears while writing this one (I know I wrote this why did I cry) but well... next one is based on the bet but what would have happened if Cedric had lived.


	6. A promise nee bet kept

A promise nee bet kept

He didn't like to lose but this time well maybe it was worth it

* * *

The flash of green and those words spoken was enough for Cedric Diggory to regard his life- his short fifteen years- the happiness and regrets.

He was happy that he was a wizard nothing would change that but he regretted not being able to enjoy what life held after he left.

Darkness and shouts engulfed him, pain flaring up in him chasing the smirk away when he thought that death wasn't scary.

It was like waking from a terrible nightmare, being in the clutches of the deep seated fear and not able to grab on to anything real. It wasn't until he heard another shout that he offered his one sorry, the greatest regret was every winning his bet with Scott. He had never wanted to lose anything more then that right now.

"my BOY" the bellow of Amos Diggory was enough to still everyone in the crowds, it was true a boy had died.

"Amos" Dumbledore called grabbing the man by the shoulders unable to fathom how to comfort the grieving man. It wasn't until there was gasps emitted from Hermione Granger who clung to Harry as he laid sobbing on the floor that everyone understood that the boy who was thought dead was in fact staring up at them all and breathing on his own.

Harry pushed Hermione forward unable to move him self and trusting her to confirm that he hadn't been a failure in stopping the curse from hitting the other boy.

"Diggory" Hermione all but bellowed as she crawled over to the Hufflepuff looking down at him biting back the gag like a good Gryffindor at the blood caking his neck and chest.

"Heaven" was the whisper as everyone sat in shock of what they were seeing, leaning forward Hermione gathered her wits about her trying to make sense.

"What" she asked as those grey eyes she had seen while studying with the boy flashed towards her and soften.

"Is this heaven" he whispered again and the tears sprung up to the fourth year Gryffindor's eyes. Shaking her head feverously she was soon to be among the shocked as the Hufflepuff sat up and claimed her lips with his own.

Moments seemed to speed by as his pressed more passion into that kiss, Hermione's eyes fluttering close not caring where they were nor who was paying witness to this. She shivered when his chilled hand found the base of her neck and held her in place as he deepened the kiss.

It wasn't until there was cheers and gasps that the pair pulled apart and too soon Cedric was gathered by his father and dragged to his feet. Hermione just about stumbled to her feet finding Harry's side once more while both boys were tussled towards the castle.

Believing now not even in heaven could he find himself kissing Hermione Granger Cedric attempted to find her again but the growing crowd behind him blocked his view. Turning Cedric found his best friend openly crying with both relief and fear at nearly losing his best friend.

For whatever happened back in the graveyard had chilled him to the core the kiss from a Gryffindor lioness had brought some peace and he was able to smile at his friend and shout.

"I guess you lost your bet" Cedric could only grin wider as Scott gapped at him before glancing to C.S. writing who stood clinging to his arm while staring at the events unfolding around her.

Cedric lent into his father after that feeling his energy drain, but no matter what winning a bet against Scott nor surviving the return of Voldermort could damping the fact that he still won something more precious.

He was given a second chance to finally make Hermione Granger he loved her.

And no future bets would ever change that.

* * *

I wanted to put this one up because this made me happy after the last one. I think I best call it a night for now or least try to finish off some other chapters for my other stories :D thanks for the reviews they lightened up my day.


	7. Obsession

Obsession

It was impossible she couldn't be his obsession

* * *

It was a strange feeling knowing you were being watched, the hairs on the back of your neck stood up and this strange and fearful shiver ran down your spine.

The moment you snapped you eyes up trying to find from which direction that stare came from the feeling of excitement and fear coursed through your veins.

It had started near enough at the World Cup for me, in the stalls in fact. I passed it off as some silly thing, everyone was staring at someone and it would be stupid for me the bossy, plain and know it all Gryffindor to think anyone would pay anything more then a passing glance at me.

At Hogwarts though I still couldn't shake the feeling, I was so sure that someone was watching me that I would snap around at every chance I got to find those eyes still on me. But I always found no one staring at me until of course the action caught the attention of my friends who hurriedly asked me what was wrong. Brushing off their worries with excuses of seeing something or forgetting something I carried on.

I was a nervous wreak by the time the Goblet appeared but for some strange reason I knew I couldn't show it, because who ever was watching me didn't watch me because I was some nervous girl but rather because I was the Gryffindor who didn't back down.

The Library became the worst place to be because I felt the stare the most, I tried to push the feeling aside… I even bristled at the thought once that if someone had something to say then they should bloody well just come out and say it.

I thought I had it figured out when Viktor Krum caught my eyes but he didn't look away embarrassed and his piercing eyes showed no shame about being caught looking at me.

I hated feeling like this because I had no idea of how to control the outcome of this, I couldn't really read this up and discover a way to sort it out.

"He's bloody obsessed I swear" my best and rather loud friend Ronal Weasley exclaimed during a feast, it caused me to look up with interest before glancing to Harry who was gritting his teeth.

"Who" I ask as Ron looked at me with disbelief in his eyes and a seething hate for this unknown person that I wondered when he would blow up at me.

"The bloody git… really it's like he has nothing better then to be obsessed and watch" Ron offered as I flush glancing to Harry who looked at his food.

Had I given away something to suggest that something had been happening over the past couple of months.

Looking to the Slytherin table to find Viktor in some heated and badly worded talk with a sixth year I quickly look back to Ron confused as to whom he was talking about.

"Bloody pretty boy Diggory… he probably gave Malfoy the idea to make those badges" Ron exclaimed as I whip around to find Cedric Diggory's grey eyes trained solely on our table… more specifically at myself and Harry. Catching his gaze he looked away blushing a little and trying to emerge himself in the conversation going on beside him.

Looking back the shiver returned to my spine and the same feeling of my hairs standing up overwhelmed me.

I find it impossible for anyone of Cedric Diggory's popularity and social standing could be watching me, me Hermione Jane Granger the plainest girl in all of Hogwarts.

"He isn't watching me" I hiss only to find Ron and Harry staring at me, Ron with confusion and Harry with some odd look that I could only sum up as brotherly protection.

"Of course not" Ron declared frowning glaring over my head at where I assumed Cedric was sitting before looking back at me.

"He's been staring at Harry… I've caught him too, he looks away when me or you look around and when Harry sits with me and your across from us he makes out he's staring at something in front of Harry but it's clear to me that he's just scared that Harry is going to win" Ron declared throwing another glare over my head. Harry didn't say anything instead he looked at his plate as though trying to understand something.

Looking over my shoulder once more I see Cedric laughing at something he was told before he looked away only to find my eyes on him, a small rush racing through me as he swallowed.

Turning away not even bothering to explain to Ron what a complete idiot he was being I simply carrying on eating.

The feeling is still there… the knowledge that someone is watching is still there but now instead of snapping around to find who has been staring at me I know that I just have to look over to the Hufflepuff table and tell a certain fifth year he's done enough staring for the day with just one look.


	8. Impossible

Impossible

It wasn't going to work

* * *

"It's impossible" he states looking with gleaming eyes as she snaps around to stare at him, clearly disgruntled at being found and disturbed she glared at him.

"And what may I ask Mr Diggory is impossible" she asks with a huff causing him to laugh a little before leaning against the door way with his famous cheeky grin etched across his features.

"This… may I add it was your idea so I feel no sorrow in pointing out how impossible this idea is" he declares as she huffs turning away from him not going to give in.

"Well then you can just leave can't you… clearly I'm not the witch that you thought I was" she huffs as he smirks again slowly walking towards her careful of what he trod on.

"That's not what I'm saying… your still the smartest witch there is but really even you have to admit this plan of yours has no possible way of being completed" he tells her standing beside her as she whips around to glare at him.

"Why… you insufferable git I'll have you know that I always plan things out perfectly and I will not just offer up a plan without thinking it through. I'll have you know I have thought hard on this matter and I have thought of every outcome" "BUT" he stops her with a wave of his hand.

"You haven't really have you… I mean it was ten minutes ago that you said it was time to go" he offered watching her lips purse together and her chin to go up despite her shoulders slump.

"Oh please just admit this once that I might be right" he pleads as she shakes her head allowing strands to escape from her messy bun.

"Your still insufferable" she offers as her eyes soften about something that isn't him.

"I know that all too well Mrs Diggory you do remind me often enough in fact you reminded me a lot that night, in very colourful terms too" he states as her cinnamon eyes look back to him and a small smile lights up her face.

"Fine your right it seems- I said seems- impossible right now but it will work" she declared with Gryffindor determination that hadn't been lost over the years.

"Well if it only _seems _impossible then there is hope yet but seriously honey if you want Freddy to have that little baby brother or sister we will have to leave your parents house for that romantic dinner" he stops to place a small kiss along her collar bone.

"That romantic dance under the stars" a kiss to her pressure point behind her ear.

"That romantic bath" a kiss to her chin.

"That romantic massage" a kiss to her nose.

"And then that romantic idea of making love all night long" a feather kiss to her lips and the smirk on his when he sees her tremble at his touches.

"I swear your insufferable" "And romantic and brave to go along with a plan when it's impossible" he states before grinning at her brightly.

"Seems impossible" he corrects before she beams up at him and hugs him tightly.

"And what is impossible… I'll have you know that nothing my daughter thinks up is impossible" Mrs Granger states from the bedroom door as her daughter and son-in-law looks to her.

"Getting my darling wife to leave her son for one night at least and spend some time with her husband. I would feel rather jealous if it wasn't for the fact that my son takes after his mother" he offers as his mother in law laughs shaking her head.

"Darling I have looked after a baby before" she states before looking offended sniffling a little while looking at her daughter.

"I think I've done a rather good job too" the older woman declares before chuckling while her daughter blushed and her son in law nods proudly.

"Fine… one night… and you my darling husband best hope this works the first time because I don't think I could bare to leave my son for more then one night" she states turning to her husband who waggles his eyebrows leaning down to her ear.

"We do have a whole night love, more then one try" he whispers and feels a swell of pride as her body shivers once more her hand gripping his.

They had said it was impossible for Cedric Diggory to ever fall in love with Hermione Granger.

They had said it was impossible for Cedric Diggory to ever marry Hermione Granger.

They had been surprised when they found out that for Cedric Diggory nothing that concerned Hermione Diggory nee granger was impossible… just difficult.

* * *

Me best fluff has been pulled out here... I'm rather proud of it and it's the most romantic one I've written so far if i do say so my self.


	9. Tomorrow

Tomorrow

He had promised her tomorrow

* * *

It was in that cheeky smile that she first fell from him, those grey eyes that held her in place when all she wanted to do was run away from him.

And it was that voice that made her wish tomorrow was today.

"I promise to tell you tomorrow" he had said with a wink after leaving her speechless in the library, he had sat there watching her. Tomorrow came and still no reason or explanation and she knew then that no matter what she would always wait for tomorrow as long as he promised there would be one.

"Tomorrow I promise" he said with that cocky grin of his once more leaving her speechless after not only comforting her after her argument with Ron but walking her back to the common refusing to let go of her hand.

It wasn't prefect he wasn't prefect he knew how to push her buttons often flying off too dangerously on his broom while she watched. She had even told him that she didn't know who rubbed of on whom; the gits she called best friends or him.

"Tomorrow will be the day I promise" he left her speechless once more after pressing a kiss to her lips and jogging off to the maze. She was beginning to hate tomorrows because they never came soon enough.

Her heart ripped in half when he was dragged from the maze by Harry, scared because there would be no tomorrow and he would never promise her anymore.

"Tomorrow I swear love" his eyes had been the greatest sight for her too see when he looked at her in that hospital wing. His hands were still cold but she promised to keep them warm as long as he kept promising her tomorrows.

"Tomorrow I swear" he said once more after being hurried out of her parents home with the shouts of it was bad luck to see her.

She didn't care because there was no bad luck that hadn't already befell them during the war losing those they loved.

"Tomorrow… it's not too long to wait love" he promised before allowing her to sleep peacefully after so many hours of bringing their special guy into the world.

"tomorrow my love tomorrow" he promises the same cheeky smile on his aging lips, she wouldn't accept that the promise was a lie told to keep her happy as his eyes slipped shut and his breath escaped him for the last time.

"Mum" her special guy… the one who had been brought into the world on promises and love. He wraps his fingers around hers and smiles at the wedding band that had been present all his life.

"Tomorrow sweetheart… tomorrow is another day" she promises feeling the tears slip down her wrinkled cheeks.

"_My darling… my soul… my Mione, _

_I promised you a world of tomorrows and I always delivered them. I knew the moment I met you I always wanted to be apart of your tomorrows and I'm happy to say I always have been. _

_But you always look at me with a question in those warm eyes, why tomorrow what can't I say today that can wait till tomorrow. _

_The truth is my darling that I always thought that by tomorrow you would see me for the man I was and somehow stop loving me. _

_My promise of tomorrow was the day I would make you understand that there was no more tomorrows for me if you wasn't by my side. _

_I'm thankful to you for never making me have to say all those because I don't bare to think that I could have lost you. _

_There will be no tomorrows for me my love but there will be for you and each day where ever I am I will wait until tomorrow till your in my arms again._

_Yours only, forever _

_Cedric. " _

He wouldn't promise her anymore tomorrows but she found she didn't care because he gave her enough years of yesterdays that made her never even entertain the idea of why tomorrow he would have to say he loved her.

* * *

This one made me cry or it could be the fact that I have some pain killers in my system now and everything is tugging at my heart strings. Hope you like this one.


	10. In love with a girl

In love with a girl

Based on the song by Gavin Degraw 'in love with a girl'.

* * *

Clutching his hair in his strong fingers he wasn't going to glare at his companion because it wasn't her fault.

"You expect me" "yes… it's your N.E.W.T.S" her voice snipped her cinnamon eyes not even bothering to look up from the book that had been her sole focus for the past hour while the world around them seemed to race by.

It was her fault anyway, for the past month she had dragged him at every possible moment to either the library or a secluded area where he could study for his up coming N.E.W.T.S.

This had caused stress because he started to not only worry that he was going to fail but that she had little faith in him to do this without her presence.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,_

_To try to get you thinking they really care,_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,_

_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,_

_Don't let nobody put you down, who your with_

_Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire_

Seeing her for the first time last year he couldn't deny that she was different, in looks and mind. He hadn't spoken to her the way he wanted to while they spent those short few hours together but he could see that she was going to be apart of his thoughts for the upcoming year.

It didn't take long before he finally got her to help him… after all she herself reasoned that by helping him she could help her best friend during the difficult times they were both facing.

And he soon found out all he needed to know about her and to fall for her.

But his stressed mind didn't take any of this in to consideration because after months of being by his side she still demanded they study and he needed to break. Which he did by slamming his book shut and glaring at the young girl by his side who snapped her eyes up to him.

"That's it I'm done… if I haven't got this all by now then what's the point of wasting my time and yours" he growled as she sat calming waiting for his rant.

"You have no trust nor faith in me to pass this so why do you even bother to help me day after day… I'm a lost cause so why sit there and order me to study when all I want to do is spend time with you before I leave and can only talk to you by owl or during the holidays" he ranted his eyes darting around knowing he looked the fool for sitting there nearly bellowing at her.

With a sigh she simply nodded closing her book before looking back up to him and smiling.

"Finally" was all she said before he gapped at her then gulping unsure what she was thinking… he felt better but really he didn't mean to take it out on her.

"um" "I could tell how stressful you have been and I know that you needed a break but if I gave in and just let you to something more enjoyable then studying you would never get back to it with the true dedication I know you have" she explained causing him to frown confused at what she was saying to him.

"However if you broke on your own and got it out of your system you feel better and thus feel more better to go back to studying" she explained with a smirk at him as he sat there opening and closing his mouth before smiling a little before nodding.

They were right she wasn't the smartest witch of her year for no reason… it was just one of his reason he loved her.

"I still wanted to argue you know" he scoffs as she nods slowly grinning all the more, pushing her books away.

"I know and I was more then willing to allow you just so when you realise how big of a prat you have been you will take me on a Hogsmead trip and treat me like a princess but I have been pushing you an awful lot" she admitted as he smiled at her and winked. He would have treated her like a princess anyway.

Reaching for his book he was ready to go back to his studies but his book was plucked from his hands and his lap filled with her form. His hands automatically went to steady her waist while her hands wrapped themselves around his neck.

"I thought I had to study" he declared as she shrugged smirking at him while he pulled her closely knowing that no more studying was on the cards today.

"Well you did exactly what you was meant to do by ranting so I guess you deserve a reward" she admitted before pressing butterfly kisses to his face before giggling when he growled and dragged her lips to his own circling her waist with his arms eager to get his reward.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when i was bitter,_

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat it better right,_

_Give me that feeling every night,_

_Wants to make love when i wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with you, girl(I'm in love with)_

_I'm in love with you, girl(I'm in love with)_


	11. Set in stone

Set in stone

It was set in stone… wasn't it?

///////////////////////////////////////CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was the pressure that had finally set Hermione Granger off; the worry over her best friend, the anger at her two friends stupid fighting and the overwhelming need for her to be strong and not show anything just because it might upset someone.

It had all happened so quickly that she didn't catch on to the fact that she was crying until one large tear drop fell on to her hand.

She had been looking for something to take her mind off of the fact that in less then two days her best friend would facing his second task and looked ready to drop. In the library was the best place to just hide away from everyone, of course Harry and Ron were talking again and acting as though nothing happened but she could see that Ron still wasn't happy about the fact that Harry had managed once again to gain attention all of which was unwanted by Harry.

So when she heard some second year girls whispering she couldn't stop the tears rolling down, those girls said with an air of wisdom that the golden Trio's life was all set in stone.

Harry would of course fall in love with Ginny Weasley because she was a red head and they were to be the next generations James and Lilly. Despite the fact that Ginny was nothing like Lilly and Harry could barely hope to think about the next day then try and think of what the future could hold for him.

Then they had said that Hermione would no doubt end up with Ron and have a whole tribe of kids just because Hermione was a Weasley.

Hermione knew they only meant that the three of them would end up as one big happy family just like they acted in school.

The sobs were barely covered at the back of the Library away from prying eyes and the general body of students who were forced to venture into the library to finish their work.

She didn't know what had really set off the tears nor the horrid idea that her future no matter how happy it was meant to be was going to be set in stone.

Was all her hard work going to be for nothing once Ronald popped the question and she had child after child, was she expected to become the next Molly Weasley endlessly worrying over her families well being while Ron and Harry went off to work each day.

Was she meant just to sit at home being some how congratulated on marrying Ron just because they were the side kicks to Harry.

More tears burned and everyone she wiped away two more sprung forward, she didn't hate the idea all together; of course she loved Ron despite his some time failings as a best friend to both her and Harry. Even after he yelled at her for going to the ball with Krum she felt the slightest flicker at the thought he was unhappy because he didn't ask her first.

But could she love him that way and would she be enough to have him love her like that for the rest of their lives. Who was to say that even after they got married that they would ever stop fighting; could she lose a best friend just because their supposed future was some how written in stone that only second years knew of.

"ahem" a voice startled her out of her musing only to find two grey eyes staring at her with concern, the older Hufflepuff held his bag loosely in one hand almost as though he was going to ask something before he found the tears running down her face.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to stop your studying" She offered as he flushed before shaking his head, a quick bit of his lip then he took a seat beside her concern outweighing his need to be polite.

"You didn't… I was going to ask if I could join you because the other tables are crowded with students who either giggle or just gape at me" he admitted no trace of smugness in his voice just embarrassment.

"Oh" she muttered looking back to her book wiping the tears away feeling stupid for crying now she was no longer alone.

"Why are you crying" he asked studying her still red face while Hermione shook her head offer a humourless laugh.

"It's stupid really… I'm being stupid" she offered in a hush toned tugging at her fingers cursing the tears still wanting to prove she was stupid.

"I doubt very much that Hermione Granger could be stupid" he stated firmly with a grin on his face as Hermione snapped around to stare at him. Cedric Diggory not only doubted she could be stupid but he knew her name.

"I… well that… the point is _I am _stupid because I'm crying over something some second years had said" she declared looking away feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Well how about you tell me what they said and I'll decide if it was worthy of tears" he ordered as Hermione shook her head vigorously not daring to look up at him.

"Oh come on it really can't hurt… I mean of course if you don't want to talk about it I understand it's not my place but I don't like seeing girls cry and I did sort of promise my father that I would never simply sit by while one cried" he stated making her heart sink, he was just being polite, sweet and a perfect.

"Please" he pleaded before taking her smaller hand in both of his and looked at her with probing eyes causing Hermione to swallow the lump in her throat before nodding.

She explained what she had heard to which she didn't gain a snort nor blank look just acceptance before she explained that due to the stress her mind went into over drive, a term she explained to the pureblood wizard, before admitting that it got her so in a flurry that the tears just poured out.

After all that her tears had stopped and dried on her cheeks while Cedric held her hand with just one hand using his thumb to rub soothing circles on the back.

"So as you can clearly see I was crying over something as stupid as second years trying to make predictions of my life" Hermione declared catching her forehead with her free hand but no tears willing to escape.

"And you think that makes it set in stone" he questioned as she nodded her cheeks tingeing a soft shade of pinks while Cedric nodded.

"I don't believe in any of that… at least I didn't think I did, but… well it make sense" she declared as he snapped his eyes back to hers and frowned.

"It does" he asked confused as Hermione took a deep breath nodding taking on her lecture stance.

"Of course… yes it has always been me, Harry and Ron. But once Harry finally survives all this" with a wave of her free hand she didn't want to explain that it was more then just Hogwarts she was talking about "he will want to settle down and neither me nor Ron will want to ruin his time alone with his wife and family. When that happens it will just be me and Ron; hence it making sense that we will get married and basically live out what has already been written in stone" Hermione finished with a deflation of her shoulders.

She looked up when there was a tug on her hand and she saw Cedric had a thoughtful look on his face as he chose his next words carefully.

"Well for some having the future set out for them is what they could always hope for but you… well don't get me wrong but you like a challenge and thinking that you won't get a chance of that scares you. It isn't stupid to afraid… in fact it's rather normal" he assured as a small smile brighten her lips.

"So what if they think it's all set out for them… I say where's the fun in that, knowing each step, each choice each word has been mapped out for you. Life isn't about following preset footsteps but creating your own" Cedric told her as Hermione nodded and sighed, she was beginning to understand why all the girls around her fell from him.

Most of them just thought him a pretty boy but if they had the chance they would no doubt be won over by his mind too.

"Just like you" she questioned as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck lowering his eyes, flushing at the implication of his entry to the Tri Wizard.

"Well… partly but partly everyone wanted me too so I thought why not you only live once" he offered lifting his eyes to look at her through his eyelashes.

Nodding Hermione smile for the first time all day, she liked his way better then her own. Her life was not going to be set in stone and she was not going to live out someone else's idea of her future.

"Thank you" she whispered as she felt him squeeze her hand before standing up, looking up to him she couldn't help but blush once more.

"Look Granger if I'm wrong and everything is already set out then you just have to hope that it isn't what you think it is. Because I can't really see it, you settling down with Weasley" Cedric declared as he moved around her while Hermione stared at him.

"Well who do you see me with" Hermione questioned watching with interest as he blushed looking down for a moment catching his lip between his teeth again.

With a cheeky grin he looked her in the eyes and winked.

"Now like I said I don't believe this whole set in stone stuff so I'm not going to ruin the surprise and tell you who I think you should end up with" he declared causing her to laugh a little before he turned and walked out whistling to himself.

Why ruin the surprise when he would hopefully been rewarded by her adorable face when he kissed her.


	12. hate you

Hate you

It was clearthat she hated him

* * *

The scream rose to sound out above all the heads surrounding them, he had wished she chose her moment to declare that little fact in privacy but at a party held for the heroes of the war seemed like a good place.

Reeling he wasn't sure what he had done to offend her this time, he dressed just like she wanted… he smiled when he had to and of course he hadn't spent the night talking to Harry and Ron about Quidditch.

Following her quickly he thanked Merlin for his Seeker skills but then again he was pretty sure when it came to her he would find her anywhere.

Her mass of curls now slumped against her shoulders while her frosty yellow summer dress clung to her shaking form in the cool night air.

"GO AWAY" she seethed not looking over her shoulder knowing he was the only one now adays who would venture after her after she declared she hated them.

"Love I don't see" "DON'T SEE" she growled spinning pinning him to the spot with her cinnamon eyes anger and tears muddled together in some watery picture.

"You should bloody well see… oh please don't start with that innocent act. You know what you've done and if you can't even remember what happened five minutes ago then your clearly not as smart as you make yourself out to be" she nearly screamed at him while he ran his hand through his hair countless of times.

He had seen her angry before; he had seen her during the war as she sent curse after curse when Neville laid wounded near death. He had seen her angry at something her two best friends had said and he had been at the end of her anger when he pushed her buttons. But thankfully he say the smile her eyes when she yelled at him just not this time.

"Well if you didn't shout at me in the middle of a crowded hall I might bloody well remember" he snapped back as she folded her arms and huffed looking away from him.

"If your going to use language like that I will not speak to you" she declared before he stalked over to her towering over her small frame but still feeling short in the wake of her anger.

"You bloody will… bloody hell love haven't I got the right to know why my wife is mad at me" he demanded as she glared at him.

"What will you do Mr. Diggory when I'm old and no longer looking like the woman you married. What then I ask you, just throw me aside" she demanded as he gapped at her confused.

Poking his chest she glared up at him with renewed passion.

"What happens if I get fat or I'm just not perfect in your eyes anymore will just you get rid of me" she demanded as he snapped his mouth shut leaving his hands in his hair unsure how to respond.

What could he say… he couldn't disagree with her when she was like this not because it was true but because she wouldn't listen to reason.

"Of course just like I thought insufferable prat… I knew it was stupid to marry you. Everyone tried to warn me you didn't like me like that… setting myself up for a fall when you declared the big joke over. Well you know what you can shove your wedding ring and leave me alone" she sobbed attempting to rip her wedding and engagement rings off her finger.

He snapped forward and grabbed her hands ignoring her protests to let her go.

"NO… now listen to me because I will not let go unless I have your full attention" he ordered in a tone that made her stopped for a few second and stare in awe of him. For a Hufflepuff he might not be loud all the time but he was loyal and that gave him courage.

"right… when you get old I will still love you because no matter what you look like your still the woman I fell in love with. If you get fat or scarred or thin I would still be here because no matter what MRS. DIGGORY you are prefect and nothing and I mean nothing will ever change that. I love how your hair frizzes out when it rains or your tired. I love how your cheeks flush when your yelling or being proved wrong" he declared as she let her shoulders slump, her fingers tightening around hers.

"I love how you still blush when I catch you staring at me despite being married for five years. I love how even after everyone tried to warn you away you turned up and made me the happiest man alive at that church. I know you will always be prefect even when you think I don't see you eyeing up those make up potions or charms. I love how you yell at me when ever I turn up at your work with a picnic declaring my undying love for you" he softens his voice tugging one hand free from hers and tilts her head up to meet his eyes.

"I love how prefect you are to give me a chance to make up for how imperfect I am" he whispers causing her eye lids flutter close.

"I love how even when you scream hate me in front of a hall full of people you still know that I have to find you" he states before smiling a little.

"I love how you even taste like strawberries after seven years of being together" and with that he captured her lips smiling when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So tell me what have I really done to make you hate me because I will spend my life trying to make it better" he promised as she sniffled looking up at him with a flush of guilt across her face.

"I don't hate you" "Yes you do a little bit, you don't scream at me for nothing in front of people" he declared as she blushed and lowered her eyes only to rise them again when he squeezed her waist.

"You said I'll always be prefect just the way I am right now… I… that means I will be less prefect in the next couple of months" she admitted as he frowned not understanding what could change in the next couple of months.

"I'm late… by two months… that night of Ron's Quidditch party" she muttered before it hit him up side the head.

"A baby" he questioned as she nodded meekly then squealed when he lifted her up and spun her.

"Cedric" "Hermione" he retorted before pressing kisses over her face beaming more then the sun it self.

"Wait… you thought I would love you less for carrying my baby" he questioned as she nodded shamefully before he tugged her closer.

"You're prefect no matter what… even when your making me look like a fool" he admitted as she giggles before reaching up to tug at his hair.

"And your prefect even when I hate you" she whispered before kissing him again.


	13. ten reasons

Ten reasons

She just needed ten reasons not to walk away.

* * *

The tears had coursed their way down her cheeks, she wanted to laugh at how the other girls would react to her face when she returned. They had spent near enough all day on her appearance claiming it to be a wonderful project. Introducing her to the wonders of make up and dressing up.

And up until five minutes ago her night had been wonderful and beyond a doubt a reason she might consider wearing more make up. That was until Ron opened his big fat mouth and declared to be 'fraternising with the enemy'.

Slumping at the foot of the stairs she glared at her shoes and ripped them from her feet wiping away tears.

How could he ruin it for her just because he was a prat for not asking her first instead of last resort, but no he couldn't even do that.

"Granger" "please just leave me alone" she angrily cried not wanting _HIM_ of all people to find her right now.

"Hermione please… why waste your night crying over him. We were having fun" his smooth voice washed over her and once his hand found her shoulder she couldn't help but sob and bury her head into his chest.

"it's ok… he's just an idiot because he didn't figure out how beautiful you are before tonight" she chuckles and shakes her head before looking up to his grey eyes.

"How did you notice" she asked as he blushes and shrugs pulling her closer kissing the top of her head.

"Just because I have eyes" he whispered before tightening his hold on her.

"And because I love you" he admits before she pulls her self away staring at him, confusion spread across his face.

"Why… why would you love someone like me" she questioned a hint of anger and disbelief in her voice, stuttering he watched as she drew herself to her feet new tears in her eyes.

"Hermione" "no just give me ten reasons why you could love the bossy know it all Gryffindor fourth year" she demanded chocking on her tears. When he couldn't reply soon enough she shook her head and turned ready to flee before he jumped to his feet.

"I love how you still doubt how much I care about even after I made a fool of myself" he called making her stumble to a stop and look at him.

"I love how you always moan about your hair but refuse to change it for anyone" he added putting his foot on the lower step.

"I love how despite the worry overwhelming you still cheer for me during the tasks" another step and he watches the blush settle on her cheeks.

"I love how you bite you lip while reading" he admits smiling when she snorts.

"I love how you read things out loud when you think no one is around" he can't help but stop and stare at her beauty with a full blush across her face.

"I love how you say my name" another step and she's looking down unable to meet his eyes.

"I love how even in your baggy uniform you still look like a princess" he chuckles as he had stated that before.

"I love how you can make me feel like the only guy in the room by just saying hello to me" he declared stopping beside her and lifting her chin up.

"I love how you burn me with one touch but still make it all better" leaning closer he watches her eyes shine with uncertainty.

"I love how you light the room up but still refuse to admit that you are the most beautiful creature there" lips inches away he flickers his eyes back to hers again.

"I. Love. You" he admits before he claims her lips with his and holds her close, after a few minutes she pulls back to look up at him.

"that was eleven" she offers as he chuckles squeezing her tight against him.

"I love how you make me a mumbling idiot by just looking at me" he added before kissing her again.


	14. How can you love me

How can you love me

He needed ten reason why she loved him.

* * *

He studied he always did on evenings like this, the fire roaring keeping the harsh winter away. She would curl up against his with a new book while he played with her endless curls. Nothing worried them when they were like this, not the upcoming wedding of her best friend nor the increasing amount of pressure her other friend was put under with his new job.

He could forget the night he nearly lost out on his chance to make her his and she could forget the nightmares she still had about the war they fought in.

On nights like this they could just be them. Cedric and Hermione Diggory, the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"Love" he questions as her eyes haltered a moment on the word she was reading before carrying on only given him a slight tilt of her head to indicate she heard him.

"Can I ask you why you love me" he asks as she frowns before looking at him with confusion written in her cinnamon eyes.

"what" she questions before he sits back forcing her to sit up and stare at him.

"Why do you love me… how can you love me, I'm not even half the guy you deserve" he admits in serious causing her to smile affectionately, slipping her bookmark into it's place before turning to look at him. Slipping her small hand into his large one brushing her finger across the warm golden band she had given him four years ago.

"You want me to give you a list of why I love you" she asks and he nods like a child waiting for a lollipop.

"Well… where to start" she purses her lips before giggling stroking his cheek.

"I love how you watch me when you think I'm asleep" she giggled at his blush.

"I love how you still hold the door open for me" smiling brightly he nods for her to carry on.

"I love how you still held my hand even after Harry and Ron threatened to hex you" a snort and memory of how he would take on anyone to have her.

"I love how you kiss my nose after I drink coffee just because you still want a kiss despite hating coffee" she declared as he smirked.

"I love how you have a list of baby names hidden in you draw" she points out causing him to blush and run a hand through his hair.

"I love how you can still act like some tongue tied teenager when I catch you out about something" she states squeezing his hand.

"I love how even though you don't need to you still suck in your stomach when I walk into the room" she admits with a gentle smile.

"I love how you gave both my mother and father a kiss on the lips once they said you could marry me" she giggles as he stutters out his snort.

"I love how you stared at me through out our wedding even forgetting what the priest told you say two seconds before hand" she declared as he laughed remembering the day clearly.

"I love how you look at me like I'm prefect even when I wearing your Quidditch shirt and bed hair" a flash of his eyes and clearing of his throat at the memory.

"I love how you can tell me it's ok even if it's not going to be" she admitted feeling sadness wash over.

"I love how you held my hand when they buried our friends even though your arm was broken" she brushed away the lone tear.

"I just love you" she declared before kissing him firmly on the lips, with a sigh he allowed her to pull back before wrapping his arm around her pulling her close to him.

"That's thirteen… all those years ago I only gave you twelve" he admitted as she giggled looking up to study his face.

"I've had a few years to compile my list love" she admitted before returning his passionate kiss.

The truth was she could have listed a hundred more but sometimes actions spoke louder then words ever could.


	15. Plenty

Plenty

He saw plenty in her eyes. A one shot songfic based on the song 'Plenty' by Sarah McLachlan  


* * *

_I looked into your eyes_

_They told me plenty_

_I already knew_

_You never felt a thing_

_So soon forgotten all that you do_

_In more than words i_

_Tried to tell you_

_The more I tried I failed_

Those cinnamon eyes told me everything I needed to know the moment they locked with mine over the heads of the twins. You told me everything I needed to know… no boy looked at you the way your girlish side desired but the more rational side never gave a care about this.

I wanted to tell you I saw you… I noticed but I couldn't because I was never sorted into the house that would give me the courage.

You laughter burned my ears and I would have given every I had just to hear again and again no matter how much I burnt.

I promise you I tried… I tired but I failed.

_I would not let myself believe_

_That you might stray_

_And I would stand by you_

_No matter what they d say, I would have thought I d be with you_

_Until my dying day_

_Until my dying day_

Why couldn't I stand to ask you… why was I weak even after months of risking being caught just looking at you. I knew why, I knew the moment you stepped of that step to the waiting arm of someone else and not mine.

It would never be my arms you sought not your fault but mine, my friend told me too many times that you were just nothing more then a crush for me. But they saw it too, they saw plenty.

I would have waited for you… just to stand by your side even in the silence I would have stayed.

Even until my dying day.

_I used to think my life_

_Was often empty_

_A lonely space to fill_

_You hurt me more than_

_I ever would have imagined_

_You made my world stand still_

_And in that stillness_

_There was a freedom_

_I never felt before_

my life before you… before the light was empty I can see that now I just wished I could have shown you that too. You hurt me by never looking at me the way I looked at you, your head and heart belonging to someone else. Your loyalty to someone else when I would have lapped it up if you even spared me a drop.

Even as those months sped past you still made my world stop and show me a freedom from trying to be someone else. You could have loved me not for the handsome features nor the brains. You could have loved me for just me.

_I would not let myself believe_

_That you might stray_

_And I would stand by you_

_No matter what they d say, I would have thought I d be with you_

_Until my dying day_

_Until my dying day _

I lied to myself even as that curse coursed it's way through me draining me of what little life I held after giving it to you. I lied telling myself that you would never stray from our memories… I lied because they were never our memories but mine alone.

In the end I was selfish, I wanted to cry because I wanted to believe that some how what ever spell you weaved into me would keep me by your side my silent guard.

But I knew even to my dying day I would stand by you and I could only hope that beyond this mere seventeen years of life I would remain by your side to protect you… to love you… to guide you.

Until my dying day I knew that I would always love you… even if that was at only seventeen years old I would never stop loving you.

Hermione Granger.


	16. Seeing Angels

Seeing Angels

There wasn't really any stars just an angel

* * *

"GIT" being a prefect he knew that one word was being screamed in the midst of a fight, and of course being a prefect he knew he had to stop any fight that broke out in the school grounds. Racing round the corner he saw a bushy hair girl and flaming red haired boy standing toe to toe, what surprised him was it was the girl swinging her arm back ready to plant her balled fist in to the boys face.

Thanking Merlin for his seeker skills he darted forward grabbing the boy ready to drag him back and demand what was going on until he saw a flash of white skin and then pain spread through out his face when something cracked in his nose.

Confused there was stunned silence for a few skittering moments before he felt some thing hot coursing it's way down past his lips and chin.

The world wavered around him for a few moments as he lifted his grey eyes to see her delicate face contorted in anger before guilt and shock flooded her young features. If the world wasn't racing past him he was sure he would have said something witty and charming as she stared at him in horror but he was pretty sure he just muttered something before the world tilted backwards and grew dark.

Before the harsh bright lights tore his eyes open and made him hiss he was seeing angels dance across his mind… well not angels more like an angel, even with anger flooding her she still looked heart stopping beautiful.

But then her image was chased away by the lights and a groan mingled with a hiss, his nose throbbed and he was sure he could taste blood. Blinking a few times he attempted to figure out just what had happened, one minute he was face to face with an angel next he just remembered darkness.

"Cedric" a voice chocked beside him causing him to turn and see his angel sitting there guilt and fear written across her face. Her eyes puffy and red from tears either unshed or long since shed, but even now as her curly hair hanged in a mess around her face she was beautiful and it half scared him that he had died in fact and was now in heaven.

"Oh thank god… I was so scared… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you I just wanted him to stop but then you were there and I couldn't stop myself and then there was blood and you just fell and I could" she stopped her self mid rant her eyes widening when he grabbed her arm and smiled at her with reassurance.

Lifting her eyes slowly a blush creeping up her neck she locked her eyes with his before letting out a breathy sigh before looking around her.

"I best get" "What happened" he questioned with a croak before swallowing and pleading with his eyes for her to tell him.

Flushing with guilt she looked down staring at his hand still resting on her arm before swallowing and collecting her self.

"Ronald was being his insufferable self again but I… well I guess I just snapped and when I saw that smug look on his face I just had to wipe it off" she admitted shamefully tucking her chin into her chest while he laughed winching at the pressure on his throbbing nose.

She darted her eyes up and glared half hearted at him before giving in and smiling.

"So you thought that by hitting some random sixth year would do that" he asked as she laughed a little too relaxing beneath his touch.

"No I wanted to hit Ron but you came out of no where and dragged him back" she admitted before looking at him meekly winching at his nose.

"I'm awfully sorry about your nose… it looks better then it did thirty minutes ago, the swelling has gone down and the bruising isn't as visible" she offered matter of factly as he rose his free hand to his nose and tapped the end of his nose only to winch slightly.

She giggled at him before shaking her head while he grinned at her ignoring the tightness and the throbbing.

"I didn't think I hit you that hard but then… well I'm still sorry" she admitted as he laughed pushing himself up only to have her fuss around him readjusting his pillow for him. If his nose wasn't so clogged up with blood and potions he would have breathed in deeply just to catch a small whiff of her.

"You do have a freakishly strong arm for a girl" he admitted as she sat back down tucking hair behind her ear to hide her blush.

"Well when you drag all the books you need for all your classes around with you each day you develop some muscles" she admitted lightly staring at the bed covers with new interest.

Before he could add anything further the curtain whipped back and Madame Pomfrey stared wide eyed at them.

"Mr Diggory finally… after Miss Granger and Mr Weasley brought you here you refused to wake up, muttering all the while I tried to fix your nose" Pomfrey flustered as she walked over to the boy causing him to blush and the girl by his side stifled a giggle.

"Really what you students play at these days… once again I believe my work has been truly done here your nose looks to be healing but I'm afraid to say your going to have to stay here tonight" Pomfrey ordered as she turned and began to walk out.

"Why" he questioned loudly as the healer turned to look at him with a frown as though it should be clear.

"Mr Diggory whilst trying to heal you all you did was keep exclaiming; you must have hit your head and until I'm assured your not suffering any ill effects then you will remain here and Miss Granger will take a note to your house mates to give to your professors" Pomfrey ordered shooting a look to the girl who nodded firmly.

"Now I will go write your note when I come back you need rest" and with that the healer walked out leaving the pair alone.

"It isn't that bad really… I'm sure your friends will get your homework for you" she assured as he shook his head feeling his shoulders slump at the knowledge he was stuck here.

"But it's boring here" "then rest" he glanced at her firm voice before swallowing and nodding, how on earth did the red head even think to argue back.

"I better go myself if I hope to track down your friends and hope to get my own classes" she declared standing missing the fearful and disappointed look in his eyes. Glumly he looked down and nodded, wondering if his charms could work on the healer.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I go" she questioned sweetly her smile fading a little when he gave her a look that was too wicked for someone who had their nose broken.

"You could kiss it better" he chirped gaining a look from her before putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"both my mother and myself believe it works wonders" he chirped again while she blushed brightly stuttering while avoiding looking at him.

"Well… even so… I mean that's hardly go" biting her lower lip she stopped her self before darting her eyes around.

"Fine… fine it's just you asked" he stated shrugging looking away but with shocking unreality he whipped his head around after he felt her warm lips peck at his nose. Staring at her he was surprised to find her smiling slightly at him.

Without another word she turned and went to walk away when scrambled up.

"Come back tonight" he pleaded as she looked at him unsure "please it's boring and my nose feels better now what happens later though" he declared causing her to gape at him before a smile erupted over her face and a giggle loosened her throat.

Shaking her head she rolled her eyes watching as he smiled.

"I'll see you tonight now rest" she ordered before walking out with a large smile but before leaving the hospital wing after receiving the letter she frowned.

"What was he saying if you don't mind me asking" she questioned as the healer rolled her eyes and smiled.

"All he said was that he had been hit by an angel… over and over again, even when I asked him what happened before I spoke to you all he would say was an angel had hit him" the older woman stated before shrugging and walking away to tend to potions while the girl simply smirked and walked out the doors.

If he thought she was an angel then she had better come back to look after him; isn't that what good angels did.


	17. Never bet against Dumbledore nor Snape

Never bet against Dumbledore nor Snape

It was pointless to bet against Dumbledore unless you were Snape.

* * *

Sitting there enjoying a nice cup of tea after a long day the few teachers gathered mused on their own thoughts.

"Do you think it wise" Minerva questioned lifting her light eyes drifting back and forth between Severus and Dumbledore then to Pomona who simply smirked.

"What harm could come from this Minerva just a little bet between teachers" Pomona offered as Minerva rolled her eyes before grumbling.

"Though considering your head of house for Gryffindor it is slightly unfair" Severus declared as warmly as he could while the three other professor snorted.

"insufferable as usual Severus" Minerva declared before pushing herself forward a small light to her eyes.

"I believe there are several girls who would be wonderful for Harry but I'm betting on miss Weasley" Minerva declared smiling at the memory of James and Lilly Potter all those years ago.

"Oh no heavens no Minerva the pair have nothing in common… please say your not basing this on the fact that Miss Weasley has red hair" Pomona exclaimed as Minerva shot her a look.

"Of course not… Miss Weasley though unsure of her self now will give Harry something he has been yearning for; comfort and a family" Minerva explained as Pomona rolled her eyes.

"Well then I'm going to say mister Potter will end up going for Miss Granger, the girl is rarely found from his side and I honestly do not see Miss Granger seeing past her disgust for Mister Weasley to fall in love" Pomona declared loudly as Dumbledore laughed.

"I believe that is called tension my dear Pomona" Dumbledore stated as Pomona flushed and shook her head.

"Shall we get back to the bet in hand unless of course you want to improve your chances" Severus offered as the two women looked at him.

"Albus would you like to bet on whom the 'golden trio' will end up with" Severus asked as the headmaster smiled brightly before nodding.

"Yes that way there is a greater chance we may all win some how. If I may I believe that Mister Potter will marry Miss Weasley and live quiet happily" Dumbledore declared proudly as the two women smiled brightly at the idea the boy would manage to survive and enjoy his life after so much sadness.

However it was his next choices that seemed to take up a lot of his thinking, a quick glance to Severus which went unnoticed by the two women but not the potions master he grinned.

"Miss Granger and Mister Weasley will marry and be happy" Dumbledore declared watching as both Minerva and Pomona scoffed but nodded.

"Fine we agree" Minerva declared as Pomona nodded causing Severus to shake his head.

"Why do you two never bet against Albus" Severus demanded as the women looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"Has he ever been wrong… we learnt after a few empty purses that you do not bet against Albus" Minerva declared as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Fine what is your bet Severus" Pomona demanded as Severus thought for a few minutes before smirking.

"I will agree with Potter and the Weasley girl" Severus ignored the smirks and snorts from the two women.

"I however bet you that Mister Weasley will end up with Miss Brown… though I'm sure he will consider Miss Lovegood. I see Longbottom falling in love with that girl so it will be Miss Brown" Severus declared gaining interested and disbelieving looks from the two other head of houses while Dumbledore simply smiled with mischief in his eyes.

"And Miss Granger surly you see her marrying someone" Minerva demanded fearing the brilliant young girl might give up on love and give her life over to work.

"Of course Minerva… I see Miss Granger falling madly in love and thus marrying Mister Diggory" Severus added with a finish of snorts and mutterings.

"Really Severus" Minerva scolded smiling thinking of the easy money she was going to get from the potions master.

"Cedric… honestly Severus they hardly know each other beside you can not base anything on the fact that from time to time they study together" Pomona declared as Severus shrugged not willing to take back his bet.

"That's my bet are you willing to take it" Severus questioned as both women glanced at each then Dumbledore before looking back to the other man and nodding eagerly.

"We are always willing to help part you from your money" Minerva declared as Pomona giggled shaking her head.

Only two of them thought the bet was a sure thing while the two other knew what a surprise was awaiting the rest.

_many years later…_

Minerva smiled as more students current and past walked past her to the great hall. The war was over and Harry Potter had done just what most of them knew he would do; he had won.

Wiping a few tears away at the memories of those lost to this war, Minerva looked towards the images of two important people lost during the war only to find Pomona glaring up at Severus who smirked.

Walking over to them she smiled at Dumbledore who rolled his eyes at Severus and Pomona's argument.

"You cheated I don't know how" "I did no such thing my dear, I knew exactly what I was betting on. It is not my fault the matter of payment is rather mute now" Severus declared as Pomona shook her head before turning to Minerva who smiled.

She had been pleasantly surprised when one group of ex students turned up; she had been right Mister Potter and Miss Weasley had grown closer and it would only be a matter of time before they got married. However she had not been right when Mister Weasley walked in his arm wrapped possessively around Miss Brown's waist, his blue eyes never leaving Miss Brown's face for more then two minutes.

She stifled the gasp when Mister Diggory walked in dragging Miss Granger behind him grinning widely when she protested about being shown off.

"Pomona I believe we must agree that Severus was right about Hermione and Cedric; I haven't seen two people so in love since James and Lilly's wedding" Minerva admitted as the two women saw Miss Granger laughing with her two friends while holding tightly to Mister Diggory who said nothing and only stared at the young witch by his side.

"But I want to know how he knew" Pomona demanded as Severus rolled his eyes ignoring the chuckle from Dumbledore who did not look one bit sore at having lost.

"The Library became a wonderful place to discover way ward students; in fact many evenings I would come in with the idea to take points away and I would often find both Miss Granger and Mister Diggory studying or on the rare occasions Mister Diggory stroking Miss Granger's hair while he slept and he read" Severus informed them as both women got misty eyed watching the loving couples.

"But that proves nothing" Minerva declared as Dumbledore cleaned his throat "I believe it proves enough; Severus took the time to watch what was going on" Dumbledore pointed out as Minerva flushed and muttered under her breath.

"Besides it didn't hurt when I gave them a weeks worth of detentions where they were bond to the same chair. It amused me to no ends to see Miss Granger fluster when she was told to sit on his lap" Severus declared laughing loudly when he saw the two women's faces.

"How could you… really…wait that detention was after we made the bet" Minerva declared outraged while Severus shrugged still smirking.

"I was thinking on betting on who will get married first" Dumbledore declared causing the two women to groan and stalk away.

"Well Albus… will you tell me now why you made me bet on Granger and Diggory instead of whom I wanted to bet on" Severus questioned as the old headmaster looked at him and nodded.

"Well Minerva and Pomona both declared they never bet against me… did you ever hear the saying always keep them guessing. Besides it does them good to know that I fail at some things too" Dumbledore admitted as Severus laughed loudly gaining a few looks.

"I bet on Miss Granger and Mister Diggory thought I do believe he might have to drag away from her amazing work" Severus declared as Dumbledore chuckled watching as Cedric captured Hermione and dragged her away from an conversation with a house elf in order to dance and kiss her firmly.

"I will have to agree with you there Severus… I will have to agree" Dumbledore declared fondly watching with sparkling eyes as the young couple were engulfed in their own world.


	18. A detention

A detention

Snape was a twisted man but really this pushed things a little to far.

////////////////////////////////////////////CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Scolding her self and Professor Snape Hermione Granger managed to drag her self down into the dungeons for her detention. She replayed the scene over and over again in her mind, she could have sworn that the professor was goading her until she snapped and he gave her a weeks detention.

It had shocked everyone, including the Slytherin's that instead of just taking points away she was given detention.

Harry and Ron had offered to hex the professor then quickly offered to go to Dumbledore and explain what happened after Hermione glared at them.

What sort of Professor was he anyway, Neville always had a hard time in Potions and it hadn't bothered Snape before Hermione hissing a few reassuring words to him or helping him. If Snape was in a really bad mood he would just yell and take points away from Gryffindor leaving Neville red faced and Hermione muttering under her breath.

Knocking on the door she gritted her teeth at Snape's snapped command to enter but was shocked to find another student… a Hufflepuff at that.

Snape's dark eyes turned with an audible snap to Hermione who held her chin up under the glare before Snap looked back to the other student.

"Mister Diggory your detention still stands" Snape spat as Cedric Diggory lowered his eyes clenching his jaw while Snape turned back to Hermione who frowned trying to understand just how Cedric Diggory of all people could be in detention.

"Granger here now" Snape ordered as Hermione stalked to the front of the classroom feeling Cedric tense when she stood beside him glowering at the absurd reason for being in detention.

"Now your both here you will listen carefully. You will return to my classroom at eight o'clock for the rest of the week and serve your detention. I want two feet of parchment filled before you can even hope to leave my classroom" Snape ordered looking from Hermione to Cedric.

"Granger you will write that you will stop being a know it all in my classroom. Diggory you will write that you will not talk back to a professor" Snape snapped as both students looked down to avoid glaring at the professor.

Hermione grumbled something an action that didn't go unnoticed by Snape who glared at the young Gryffindor.

"What was that Granger" Snape bellowed as Hermione looked up at him her face turning red before she swallowed and looked away.

"Nothing sir" she almost spat but reframed especially after Cedric stifled a chuckle, narrowing his eyes Snape straightened him self and glared at her.

"If you have no respect for my classroom during and after class then you do not deserve the luxury of having a sit while writing your words" Snape ordered as Hermione snapped her eyes ready to protest but Snape was now looking at Cedric with a small twist of a smirk to his lips.

"Diggory sit down now" Snape ordered as Cedric tensed and with a quick glance to Hermione slowly with hesitance sat down at a second row table while Hermione flustered over her need to ask the professor why he was such an insufferable man and her need to keep her mouth shut.

"Sir" "Granger do not talk back" Snape ordered before removing his wand throwing a quick glare to Cedric who managed to jerk his chair a little while watching the pair.

"The pair of you will remain silent while you serve your detention other wise it will be two weeks for the pair of you" Snape growled as Hermione snapped her mouth shut not willing to get in any further trouble nor willing to get Cedric in any more either.

"Granger go sit down now" Snape ordered as Hermione looked up at him with confusion before looking at the dirty floor her eyes coming back to Snape who was waiting for her to sit.

"On the floor sir" she asked meekly as Snape bristled before turning her quickly and pointing to Cedric.

"There now go before I add another two weeks on your punishment" Snape snapped as Hermione frowned unsure what the professor was thinking.

"But you said I wasn't going to be sitting on a chair" Hermione pointed out as Snape smirked at her and for the briefest of moments she was sure she saw humour in his eyes that wasn't being taken from the fact that he was punishing her.

"Your not Granger" and with that he dragged her towards Cedric who was looking blankly at their potions professor. With a grunt Snape pushed Hermione into Cedric's lap and waved his wand before either could think to get up.

"SIR" Hermione gasped as she attempted to wriggle off of Cedric's lap and failed while Cedric collected his breath after such a startling hit. Snape's smirk only grew when Cedric put his hands on Hermione's hips and looked at her with discomfort attempting to make her stop.

"I said you didn't deserve the luxury of a chair Granger. I can hardly believe you would Diggory a chair despite the attention span of one" Snape declared as Hermione flushed and looked down refusing to meet Cedric's gaze.

"Now I suggest you start working I do not want to spend my evening looking at either for more then I have to" Snape ordered before he turned and stalked towards the front of the classroom while Hermione glared at her hands and Cedric swallowed several times.

"prat" Hermione muttered causing Cedric to stifle a chuckle his shoulders shaking and jarring Hermione who smiled weakly at him.

"SILENCE" Snape ordered already sitting at his desk glowering at the pair. Hermione moved forward in an attempt to grab her bag but Cedric's hands on her waist made her stop and look at him questioningly not understand the pained look on his face.

"I'll get it Granger" Cedric ordered in a hiss before easily grabbing her bag while Hermione frowned before blushing brightly.

"I'm sorry… did I hurt you" Hermione whispered as she quickly grabbed her writing equipment and a heavy looking book that gained a surprised look from Cedric.

"No not really but I would just suggest for now that you try to sit still" Cedric admitted with a twang of shame, Hermione having been friends with two boys didn't miss the meaning and blushing she quickly moved a chair to her to prop her feet up on, the large and heavy book providing something to lean on.

After a few moments of getting as comfortable as it could be for the pair of them they managed to sort out the sitting arrangements. Hermione sat across Cedric's lap with her feet propped up the book and her parchment resting on her knees while Cedric had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other leaning to write on the table without blocking her own work too much.

With a final glare sent from Snape the pair began to write their lines, Hermione trying to hide her embarrassment at having to sit on what all her fellow Gryffindor girls called the perfect blokes lap while Cedric tried to focus on his work while ignoring the feel of the Gryffindor on his lap and her scent drifting up to his nose.

After half an hour Hermione lent back pleased she had finished her punishment, it didn't even hit her that she was now leaning against Cedric's shoulder while his hand tighten against her waist. The musky smell of the dungeons was now washed away with the unique scent of Cedric Diggory, she knew the Quidditch smell from too many nights in the company of boys who lived for the game. She also knew the smell of the library but her insides squirmed at the smell that she couldn't place but just knew to be Cedric.

"Granger stop wasting my time but 'snuggling' with Diggory… you can return to those activities outside of my classroom thank you" Snape snapped causing Hermione to snap her eyes towards him and away from Cedric who bit back the groan at such a sudden movement.

"I'm finished sir" Hermione declared blushing madly at what the professor had said while Cedric squeezed her side in order to repress a laugh. Snape peered at them for an uncomfortable moment studying each student before he nodded that same strange smirk on his face that made Hermione feel like this wasn't so much a punishment but something Snape's sick mind made up for what she had no idea but she was happy about.

"Very well get out of my sight" Snape ordered waving his wand glaring at her. With a sigh Hermione shoved her stuff away holding the parchment tightly she tried to think of the best way to get off of Cedric's lap without causing too much discomfort for the boy.

Groaning she wriggled to her feet flashing him an apologetic look while he clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. Hermione pushed past the twinge of coldness once Cedric was no longer holding her now and the fact she was no longer sitting on his lap.

Striding towards the front of the class Hermione stopped when Snape looked at her with confusion.

"The door is the other way Granger" Snape ordered as Hermione frowned holding her parchment up shocked to hear something that sounded like a chuckle from Snape.

"Keep it Granger" Snape started before clearing his throat the briefest of glances sent to Cedric who was watching the pair.

"It may serve your memory well" he ordered before looking down at his own work leaving Hermione to gap at him for several seconds before turning and walking towards the door. She smiled at Cedric who returned the smile and mouthed 'see you tomorrow' to her causing Hermione to smile brightly hurrying out.

As she turned to close the door she saw Snape standing over Cedric who was looking at his own work but not bothering to write anything.

Hermione was shocked to see the smile on Snape's face as he peered down at the boys work.

"Diggory now you no longer have Granger to stare at you might like to finish your words… seeing how much you have left to write it might help you control your hormones" Snape growled but coupled with the smile Hermione thought it was a strange thing to see.

Closing the door Hermione couldn't help but smile brightly and nearly skip along the corridor.

She didn't like the idea of having detention with Snape again but the idea of having to sit on Cedric's lap again seemed to help a lot.

Though of course Snape was thinking something different.

Minerva and Pomona was going to hex him for giving their best students detentions but he did hate losing a bet. And it wouldn't hurt to have both Hermione and Cedric think about naming their first child after him seeing as he did get the ball rolling on their relationship.

* * *

Heheh this is a little more mature then the rest as that for a teenaged boy having a girl sit on their lap and wriggle does not help. I love writing Snape as a good guy which in his way he was. This is a little background for the previous chapter. Enjoy


	19. Fanfition

Fanfiction

It was a strange thing to know that your life was written about.

* * *

"Hermione" he cried again in the tone she had come to call his baby voice. It took only a few seconds of her glaring at him and his returned puppy dog eyes for her to sigh and agree to explain something to him.

"I'm busy… your son likes to sleep" she grumbled moving to his side glancing with hate at the laptop sitting in front of him on the kitchen table. It had been a Christmas present from her parents to him in an attempts to bring him up to date with muggle inventions.

"Freddy is sound asleep just like he was ten minutes ago… don't use our son to avoid explaining things to me" he ordered as she glared at him before moving to his side yelping when he dragged her to his lap.

"Cedric" she hissed but giggled when he smirked at her, a quick kiss to her nose kept her happy before she looked at the laptop rolling her eyes when she saw what he was looking at it.

"I've told you" "But I want to know why on earth people do this" he demanded as she sighed and wriggled to get comfortable causing him to groan and tighten his hold on her.

"A few years ago a Squib leaked information about our world to the muggle world, thankfully muggle's didn't take this a truth and only thought it to be fantasy. Could you image Harry's life if they discovered the truth" she declared as her husband laughed shaking his head.

She had bought him the seven books that had detailed Harry Potters supposed life during his years in Hogwarts.

"You three being the golden trio" her husband offered as she rolled her eyes, snorting she remembered the day when it was not only Harry and Cedric holding her back from hunting down the author but Ron, George, Fred and Neville as well.

"Well yes it seems those books sold very well in the muggle world despite the rubbish written in them… really who would think that Voldermort would survive the first time he faced Harry during our first year. I remember the celebrations after that night, the Durselys could hardly get Harry away from the crowds" she admitted as he chuckled.

"Sites like this are for people who enjoy either a book, movie or TV show so much and are creative enough to write stories that they would like to happen" she explained as he nodded looking back to the screen frowning once more.

"But some of these stories are about you and someone else" he exclaimed as his wife rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Some people like to imagine things differently… though honestly I've read a few about me and I swear as much as I care for Severus and his godson Draco I would not do anything like that with them" she admitted put out though still smiled at the memory of introducing the pair to some of those stories and seeing their blushes.

"Do they really think that me and Harry would ever work" her husband asked gaining a laugh from the witch in his arms.

"Some think so just as some think that me and Ron or me and Harry had a chance despite the fact that Harry and Ron are basically my brothers" she exclaimed causing her husband to tighten his grip on her.

"There are some who think you and me work; um ChamberlinofMusic, crazed chick, cannotstopwriting, Fiery Dragon164 and CASSIE.D 101. Actually I'm worried how much they want to know about our love life" he admitted with fringed fear while his wife laughed and stood up.

"Well perhaps their just some of the people from our Hogwarts days" she offered as he looked at her then turned back to the laptop. With a smile she lent forward and kissed him soundly on the lips smirking at his dazed look.

"Or perhaps they just love seeing two people fall madly in love with each other and live happily ever after" she offered before standing up straighter and heading out of the kitchen towards their four month old son passing the pictures of their adoptive families and their wedding day almost six years ago.

* * *

This is fluff and a thank you of sorts to those who have reviewed these one shots. Sorry if I forgot anyone but those five just kept popping up in my reviews and so I wanted them to know how much their reviews meant to me. Enjoy this one and thanks again.


	20. Half a heart

Half a heart

Could it have been him instead of the others

* * *

The cloudy September morning only seemed to engulf the graveyard the young curly haired woman sat in, her cinnamon eyes glued to the headstones sitting before her.

"Fred is starting Hogwarts today… I was there on the platform to wish him the best. You would love him, just like you were" she admits biting her lower lip to stop the tears that now threatened her eyes.

"It seems like yesterday he was saying his first words now he will be doing his first charms and potions" her breathy voice was carried away by a loud howl of wind but it didn't matter because those surrounding her heard her clearly they always did.

"I'll have to come back when he tells us what house he's been sorted into… though knowing this family it will be a sure bet for it to be Gryffindor" She laughs and feels comforted by the brush of wind against her cheek.

She knew ghosts existed she had seen them through out her days spent in Hogwarts, but it hurt more that the ghosts around her were hidden from view.

"Molly keeps talking about how Hugo will be a hearth throb though it is rather confusing for a six year old when she also tells him that he better use his brain too" her laughter bubbles up before sobs chock her and she can no longer be strong like she promised nearly twelve years ago.

"I hate it… I hate every day here without you, I know I complained and I know I nagged but I thought I would always be able to do it" she breaks off burying her face into her hands.

A few minutes later she sighed and pressed her hand to the small swell beneath her sweater, her unborn son offering silent support.

"I want him to be just like you even though he will never meet you" she admits tearfully trying to assure her son everything would be ok.

"You were meant to be here for this… we promised that you would be here to support me, you promised never to leave me" her voice was now being ripped apart by hate and rage.

"You never could keep your promises" she snarled before sobbing again when the wind brushed against her cheeks again some silent message it was ok for her to cry… to hate… to mourn.

"Love" a tender voice called from behind and she wiped the tears away not willing her husband to be apart of the moment. She did love him, she knew if he ever left she would fall apart but this mourning was hers alone because it was her heart being ripped apart by a lost love.

"I'm fine… we we're talking" she admitted before she felt him bend down beside her, taking her cold hands in his larger hands not even attempting to scold her for sitting outside for so long.

"You were nagging again wasn't you" he asks with a failing light tone, she laughs as much as her broken heart would allow and he just squeezed her hand. With one last sob he pulled her to her feet wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head beneath his chin.

"It's not going to be ok but it will be easy to carry on just like I promised" he offers as she nods into his chest crying and clutching her stomach.

"It's just… it's hard to think I'm alone" she admits feeling him stiffen before pulling back to lift her chin so her eyes would meet his grey orbs.

"But your not" he offers but even as he speaks the words he knows in some part of her heart she was alone now.

"I miss them… I miss them so much I just don't know how to breath sometimes" she sobs burying herself back in his embrace missing the tears in his eyes.

"Harry and Ron wouldn't want you crying over their deaths they would want you to carry on living for them" he offers with truth as she snorts and leans back to stare at him.

"They would probably ask me to carry on just so they wouldn't be nagged in death as well" she jokes watching with relief as he chuckles.

It was moments like this she was reminded once more what her best friends had given their lives for.

A chance for a future.

But it wasn't easy for the man who helped her move on because he would always try to get her to love him with all of her heart and fail.

"There's still apart of you that wishes I had died that night in the graveyard isn't there… because if I did then Harry wouldn't have been tortured to the point where is was half the wizard he needed to be in the final battle" her husband asks and watches as she hugs him close again.

Sighing he walked her back to the entrance of the graveyard away from her dead friends, he hated having to ask that questions because it always broke his heart.

Not because he hated the fact he had lived but because he knew in that silence when she refused to answer it wasn't because she hated that he spoke about that night during her fourth year but because some small part of her did in fact wished he had died just because Harry would have been strong enough during the final battle and survived giving him time to save Ron.

The cold hard truth was for her heart to be whole he would have had to die just so her two friends could have lived.

For now he was selfish enough to have half her heart.


	21. A princess of the ball

A princess of the ball

One moment to change it all

* * *

It was ruined beyond her care anymore. Her one chance to be the princess, the girl everyone boy would dare to look at again and it had been ruined by another's cruel words.

Even after her date attempted to make it better she couldn't stop the tears, at first they burned her eyes and their escape.

But out in the frozen air they froze her cheeks making her shake, her anger pushing the cold away from her bones as she slipped and stumbled her way across the frozen hard ground.

With one last strangled sob she collapsed in the many folds of her dress, her hands now offering coverage for tears that she had no power to stop.

So enraptured with her sorrow and her rage at her so called best friend she didn't see the boy standing over her, nor did she see him bend down beside her. The only announcement of his presence was when he placed a warm hand on her now frozen arm.

A startled yelp caused the pair to spring apart with him landing with a thud on his backside, for a moment she stared at him before glaring.

"Sorry" he winched out with pain trying to ease the pain now coursing up his back, a sudden switch flicked in her and she shocked them both by laughing out loudly. Gapping at her a blush stole across his face before he too started to chuckle along with her.

He stopped when he realised her laughter had pitted out into sobs again and she once more covered her face while her pale shoulders now exposed to the elements shook.

"Please don't cry" he rushed getting to his knees hastily patting her shoulder unsure how to deal with a crying girl.

"It didn't hurt that much… my ego took a blow but it's better now I know you care so much that your crying for it" he offered with a cheeky smile only to hear a hitch in her sobs before she turned to face him with a watery smile that held no light.

"I'm not crying because of you" she admitted hoarsely the tears still streaming down her cheeks, with a sigh he smiled tenderly at her keeping his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Oh well my ego is hurt again" he joked as she gave a watery laugh before shaking her head and growling when her elegant hair do now tumbled out of place.

"It's just… my whole night was ruined" she admitted sadly feeling the sorrow for herself build up once more and her attempts to hold back the tears failing.

"I doubt that… everyone watching you and Krum. You were the bell of the ball" he admitted before blushing when she gapped at him.

"N-n-not that I was w-w-watching" he stumbled as the corner of her pink lips rose a little and she looked away.

"No the evening has been wonderful until Ronald Weasley ruined it all by being a stupid git" she spat wiping the tears away harshly wrapping her arms around her now shaking knees.

Without a second thought he removed his robes and wrapped it around her shaking shoulders leaning in closer then before.

With another small smile she gave him a thankful look snuggling under his robe to kept the warmth from escaping.

"Well I'm sure Weasley was just jealous… probably wishing he had asked you" he admitted as she growled and glared at the ground before her.

"He did ask me… only as a last resort. I mean if he was really interested in me then he would have asked me first" she snapped as the boy sat beside her and frowned not out of confusion because he was pretty sure he remembered how boys thought at that age but because she was so angry.

"Boys don't tend to think rationally at that age… he probably thought it was the best idea when he asked you. Probably thinking he had some how swept you off your feet with his rather late request" he admitted gaining a snort from the girl beside him as she wiped her eyes again.

"I sometimes wonder if he even thinks… because it was rather clear to night, I'm not like other girls… I don't dress up just to please boys, I don't giggle over them ever hour of the day and I don't wait around for him to get it through his thick head to ask me out on a date" she exclaimed as the boy beside her lower his chin tugging at his fingers refusing to look at her.

"Is that what you want… for him to finally see you as the beautiful girl you are" he questioned in a low whisper his eyes still focused on the ground that he missed her blush.

"Yes… no… I don't know. I mean yes I like him because he's my best friend and along with Harry we've been through a lot of things. But I just guessed… well I guess I just wanted to prove to them both I'm still a girl, Harry noticed and didn't mind once that I was with Krum but Ron… he just made this out to be an attack on him and Harry" she growled before her voice broke a little with tears of rage and sadness.

A chuckle made her glare at him, she huffed when he showed no signs of stopping.

"I'm sorry but….but the only reason he felt so angry at Krum taking you to the ball wasn't because he thinks it's wrong or Krum is trying to gain some information it's because for the first time he saw you as the beautiful, smart and wonderful young woman you are becoming. Lashing out was the only way he could think to make you think that" he admitted as she thought for a seconds before shaking her head.

"I'm not beautiful I know that but tonight at least I looked like a girl" "Who says your not beautiful" he asked shocked while she rolled her eyes.

"Please, you don't have to be overly nice… I know I'm not like the other girls, I'm a bookish, know it all book worm who is too stubborn" she declared coldly as stiffened.

"That's why your better… hear me out, your not beautiful like the other girls but that is better because not every boy is drooling over you. Your not bookish your smart and your not afraid to show it which can scare even the most besotted boy and so what if you stubborn, it's a wonderful thing because it means your loyal enough to stand your ground" he declared all matter of factly wondering how she could doubt that.

She blushed madly trying to gather a response that wasn't a bark of laughter, it was sweet but she didn't want pity.

"It's freezing out her your lips are blue" he ordered dragging her to her feet while she took a wavering breath when his scent washed over her.

"You can go back inside but I rather be alone thank you" she said coldly shrugging his robe off gaining a confused look from him. What had he done wrong apart from telling the truth.

"Well if…" he stopped looking around for an excuse to stay out here with he spotted it in the form of the frozen lake. It glistened in the moonlight, sparkling despite the dark ship trapped in it's clutches. Smiling he grabbed her hand, he didn't stop smiling when she looked at him ready to hand his robe back.

"At least give me the honour of a dance" he requested slipping the robe over her shoulders with one hand while still holding her other hand tightly.

"Why… why would you want to dance with me" she asked meekly disbelieving that anyone would want to dance with her, the bookish know it all book worm.

"Because just like every other guy in the great hall I want one chance at dancing with the only girl who looked like a princess" he stated firmly smiling fondly at her blush and ducked head. With a tug he dragged her to the frozen lake.

Smiling with reassurance when she stopped at the edge of the lake he squeezed her hand stepping out first and waiting for her. Chewing her lip she studied his eyes before stepping on the frozen water after him, she shot him a look when after stumbling a little he held her close keeping on the slightest of gaps between them.

"There is no music" she declared meekly as he frowned feeling his heart sink a little before he fished his wand out and waving it towards the school while muttering something under his breath. He smiled when she gasped when the soft melody of a song rose up over their heads and encased them together.

Taking her other hand once putting his wand away he led them slowly in a delicate dance, managing to keep himself and her up.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

As the words washed over them she finally gave a sigh and rested her head against his shoulder, her small feet moving inches while her eyes slowly drifted closed.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

Stepping back he smiled when she lifted her head up letting her eyes fly open to stare at him, lifting his hand he grabbed the last of the pins holding her hair back and released them from their duty. Pocketing the pins he quickly ran his hand through her hair admiring the softest and warmth that was spread through out him at the touch. With one last brush of her hair he returned his hand back to it's previous job and held her hand tightly.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

He pursed his lips when she stepped back this time but quickly grinned when she simply removed his robe from her shoulders and laid it on the ground before turning back to him holding her hand out. Feeling brave he pressed a kiss to her hand before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading them back to the dance.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

As the song faded the pair still moved softly now clinging to each other both lost in their own musings of the words. The night had been so close to being ruined but now it was going back to being the most perfect night.

"HERMIONE" a female voice broke the night and sadly their little bubble causing the pair to stumble apart his hand darting out to hold her up. With sadness and unshed tears he watched as she looked at him, but when her eyes met his she couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you" she thanked before they walked back to the land, he picked up his robe and went to offer it to her again but she shook her head.

"No I'm warm" she assured feeling her cheeks heat up when he stared at her.

"I better get back to Ginny" she admitted spotting the red head through the trees scanning the grounds for her.

"I better get back to… I meant to be helping keeping the younger students out of trouble" he admitted scuffing his shoes gaining interest in looking at them.

Snapping his head up he was shocked as she pulled away from his cheek her lips still pursed from their kiss to his cheek.

Flushing she ducked her head pushing her hair back, with a quick glance through her lashes she blushed again.

"Thank you for being prince charming" she muttered before turning and hiking her dress up a little made her hurried way back to her friend while he stared dazed after her. Smiling he lifted his fingers to his cheek.

"Your welcome princess" he whispered watching her being engulfed by her younger friend and dragged to the castle.

* * *

The second part of this one shot will be posted soon I promise. I got the idea from watching Enchanted and hearing the song 'So close'


	22. Happy ever after

Happy ever after

All princesses deserved a happy ever after.

* * *

"You are beyond an idiot" she huffed in a hiss while her best friend stared at her, the students didn't notice the two old Gryffindor's professor entering an argument. Not when the Christmas ball was in full swing, spirits lifted high even with the many professors and people who had past away during the war and final battle watched over them.

"What… my students actually say your worse then the rumours of Snape and that is saying something" the red head spluttered as she glared at him, if it hadn't been for the fact their was so many witnesses she would have hexed him right there and then.

"And what do you say" she demanded glaring at him while folding her arms across her chest, her pale yellow ball gown now not such a great idea as she didn't think she looked half intimating as she would have done in her professor robes.

"Well… I mean you can be rather… nasty" "WHAT" she exclaimed watching him duck his head before looking around for the raven head of his best friend only to find him dancing with his date for the night another red haired Weasley.

"I swear Ronald I still can't believe I agreed to be your date" she snapped turning away from him leaving him stuttering.

"Well at least I asked you first this time… besides I didn't see anyone willing to ask you" he stated with a pointed look. Now fuming she turned and stormed out of the castle, heading to the one place she felt safe enough to vent her frustration.

Tears escaped her eyes as she slumped down, it had been nearly ten years ago when at the first Christmas ball a red haired boy had ruined her night.

She was doomed, she would never be able to attend a ball at Hogwarts without having her best friend ruin everything… it wasn't that she wasn't happy to be there with him but she had been waiting for someone else to ask her and they hated.

She jumped back when someone arrived at her side and going unnoticed simply smiled at her and ran the tip of a yellow rose along her arm. Studying the rose she was happily surprised when at the centre of the yellow petals she saw the bold colour of red dusted along it.

Lifting her eyes she stared into the grey orbs of the man offering her the rose, his smile never leaving his face.

"I didn't fall over this time so you can't be crying because of that" he admitted laughing when she took the rose and gave him a look.

"And Weasley asked you first this time so you can't be mad over that" he stated sitting beside her allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Ronald was just being his stupid self… despite being a man I forgot how immature he can be, even being a professor" she grumbled as the man beside her laughed then got to his feet.

"I take it he ruined your night again" he questioned smirking at her glare, then laughing when she folded her arms.

"No you managed that all by yourself… Ron just reminded what a terrible time I was having" she declared as he smiled fondly at her before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Little old me huh… well I sort of wanted you night ruined" he admitted flinching back when she snapped her hot gaze at him.

"WHY" she demanded watching him with anger when he held his hand up to silence her.

"Because I wanted the chance to make it better… I wanted to ask you to dance with me again on the lake" he admitted as she frowned now confused over his actions.

"I wanted tonight to be special and I couldn't do that with out Ron's help" he admitted before dragging her to her feet and leading her to the frozen lake that was once more captured in the streaming and dancing light of the moon.

"There's no music" she pouted stumbling a little even as he held her close to him, smiling he removed his wand and muttered the same thing he did ten years ago while holding her on a snowy Christmas night.

Smiling she couldn't help but relax as their song played, rising above their heads and capturing them once more in their soft dance. This time he wrapped his arms around her small waist while her arms wrapped around his neck, her feet swaying and her head leaning against his chest.

"You didn't need to ruin my night to ask me to dance to make anything special Cedric" she ordered as he pulled back looking into her eyes with a mixture of hope, love and fear.

"I know" he admitted fumbling in his pockets when she pulled back staring at him with confusion.

"I needed this moment to be magical to ask you something else… beside dancing" he admitted producing the small box that had burned a hole in his pocket for the past two months. Gapping at him she watched as he stumbled to his knee looking up to her not once missing the opportunity to admire her beauty.

"I've always loved you… well maybe I was more enthralled with you when you stuck by Harry's side ten years ago after his name was put in the Goblet. I fell in love with you every time I saw you and I felt such a fool trying to follow you around building some little courage to ask you to be my date. I was heart broken when you turned up with Krum and it broke my heart when you stood at the bottom of the stairs doubting that you could be that beautiful" he admitted gulping down his fear as she stared at him her eyes glazing over with tears.

"When you ran out I followed you just to stop my self from hitting both Ron and Krum… I wanted to kiss you when I saw your tears, how could you doubt how beautiful you were" he declared still surprised she couldn't see what he had seen so clearly.

"I thought I had died when you agreed to dance with me, I messed up I know I did… because if I did what I planned to do I was sure I would have swept you off your feet. But when you kissed me I hoped that I still had that chance. I watched you every day after that, turning up late to my lessons just to catch a glimpse of you… just to be floored by your smile" he hurried feeling his lungs burning but fearing stopping too much in case she rejected him.

"When I came back half dead from the Graveyard I had only one regret, I never got to tell you how much I loved you. I was sure you would never return my feelings and when I came back for my last year I'm pretty sure I fell more in love with you when you stood up for me and Harry" he admitted gulping down the breaths.

"For the first three years Hermione Granger you made me happy by being my best friend… the last seven making me the luckiest guy alive by being my girlfriend. I'm asking you now to make me the happiest and luckiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife" he finished lowering his eyes ready to hear her polite but hurtful rejection.

After all who was he compared to her… he was some nobody while she was a princess. The air was knocked out of him when he went crashing backwards, the woman he loved pinning him to the frozen water her head buried into his chest. Dazed he pushed her up to see tears running down her face mingling with her smile.

"Are you crying because I hurt myself" he joked laughing lightly when she shook her head kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Please say their happy tears" "Of course they are you prat… and of course I'll marry you" she breathed as he smiled with a goofy look on his face. Scurrying backwards she sat before him holding her hand out waiting for him to slip the elegant and beautiful golden band with a precious red stone in the middle on to her finger, she would later find out it had always be passed down to the women of his family.

"I do love you… despite knowing that one of these days your going to look at me and think what a big mistake you've made by marrying me" he admitted smiling when she rolled her eyes at him, pecking him on the lips she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too… though one of these days whatever spell hit you that night ten years ago will wear off and your going to scold yourself by being tied down with me" she retorted gaining a snort then a protesting kiss.

"Can we go inside now my bum is freezing" she stated as he laughed pulling her on to his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"Just a little while longer love our song is still playing" he ordered as she cocked her head listening to the song before snuggling into his embrace.

"We will have to find a new song… this one is about how you find love, come so close to keeping it and then losing it" she told him as he listened before tightening his arms around her, neither noticing the two red heads and raven head of their friends watching. The red haired boy exclaiming how brave he had been to go along with Cedric Diggory's plan to ask Hermione to marry him, risking being hexed by the witch.

"Love you really have no idea how close I came to losing you" he whispered before kissing her cheek and buried his face into her neck.

"But your right… we will have to find a new song because now I have you I don't plan on loosing you" he told her firmly.

It wasn't just a promise to her but the all the powers that be that were listening. Cedric Diggory the second boy to live against Voldermort would suffer a thousand deaths just to make sure Hermione Granger would stay with him and be his wife.

* * *

As promised the second part to the previous one shot. I felt the need for a very mushy story and I didn't really want to have the previous one shot end when it did. Hope you enjoy it.


	23. Research

Research

So what if she was caught… it was research after all.

* * *

She had wanted… what?

A perfect night, a night where she could be thought of as a girl instead of the brains of the golden trio.

If she wanted that she would have spent the night with the other girls, being poked and pulled until she resembled them in some way.

What she wanted was what every girl wanted after dancing the night away with a guy who asked her to a dance.

She wanted the perfect kiss.

It was just the fact that she was Hermione Granger that had lead her to the library to research it.

She almost snorted… it would have to be Hermione Granger who researched how to kiss a boy and leave him dazed.

When she found the book almost a month ago she had almost scolded both Pinch and Lavender for allowing and bringing such smut into the library where most people came to study rather then read for pleasure.

Then she remembered the dance and she knew it might be research after all. Besides it wasn't like she was going to go up to random guys and ask them to kiss her so she could perfect the technique.

She scoffed at the idea of asking Ron or Harry to assist her.

At least if anyone found her in the darken corner of the Library she could offer the simply excuse of researching before fleeing.

So there she sat… Hogwarts own book worm, bossy, stubborn Gryffindor with a book that was graced with the bare back of a rather muscular man and a full moon. Inside she discovered just why the cover held such an image.

If she hadn't reasoned with her self that it was research she would have been glowing bright red with embarrassment at having to remove her cloak and tucking her legs beneath her.

And if she hadn't been so dedicated to research she would have seen the lone figure stumble their way to the dark corner.

"Sorry" a voice exclaimed at having found another student away from the harsh glare of the lights and other students. Hermione wasn't proud of the squeak that erupted from her lips nor that her fingers tightened around the book causing it to spring from her grasp.

Swallowing air like she was drowning her eyes shot up to find a pair of glimmering grey eyes studying her.

If it wasn't for that flash of a cheeky smile and straight white teeth she would have ranted and raved at the boy.

Instead she just grumbled and snatched her book up, throwing one last glare at the boy before trying to refocus on the words.

"Ah your… _reading"_ he offered his eyes dancing with amusement as they scanned the book cover then darted back to her face which was heating up.

"Researching" she offered with a snippy tone clearly showing she was not accepting of anyone's company.

_Especially him._

Not because he was competing against Harry but because she really didn't want anyone-especially a boy- to be around while she studied _this. _

"Really" she caught the hitch in his tone and glowered at how his hands tightened around his bag strap. Though the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down she had to smirk knowing he knew what was in the book and would have to admit to it or just slink away.

"Yes" she sighed before placing a book mark in between the pages and turned her eyes to him waiting for him to either go away or ask her the question he had sought her out for.

Because really that was the only thing anyone really sought her out for.

"What kind of research requires that _book"_ he questioned never removing his eyes from hers, his interest had been perked.

"personal" wrong word and she cringed internally but out side she simply sat as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With a smirk and the slight tint to his cheeks he nodded before glancing around, she was ready for him to offer some polite goodbye that was why she was already returning to her book when she looked back up with surprise as he sat in the seat beside her.

He was already dumping his own work on to the table before she could force the air into her lunges and managed to remember how to speak.

"What are you doing" though it seemed she couldn't remember how to speak in a normal toned voice because he snapped his head around and stared at her for a few moments.

Then that lazy smile returned to his lips and he shrugged one shoulder towards his work an eyebrow quirked.

"I'm getting my homework done" he offered in the same way she had said 'personal' and it made her swallow hard.

"_here"_ she hissed hugging the book closer to her chest while her free hand turned white as she gripped the chair beneath her.

"Yes… why is there a problem with that. I know this could be classed as your second home but really isn't it a little big headed of you to think you can claim a table" he questioned the same smirk and amusement glimmering in his eyes once more.

Shaking her head clamping back the stutters she watched as he smirked at her then turned back to his home work. Staring at him now she was beyond shocked, though thankfully she wasn't about to show her self up, she couldn't help but wonder why him of all people wanted to sit with her and study.

"Shouldn't you be '_researching'" _he questioned not even bothering to look up from his parchment though she could see that smirk tugging at his lips. With a grunt she quickly looked back to her book and struggled to reclaim her place in the book.

It worked for a few moments until two characters finally did what she had been hoping they would do; the reason why she was reading this book though she was sure where it was leading she wasn't going to do that anytime soon.

She then became too aware that her knees which had been safely pulled up were dangerously close to brushing his thigh.

Only too aware that he was brushing his quill against his temple where a stubborn curl of brown hair continued to tumble forward brushing the skin.

With a sharp clamp of her teeth she hissed at the pain and turned her eyes away, the book proved even worse and so she focused at some blank spot just a little over the top of the book and a little under his seat.

"That must hurt" his voice caused her to release her lip and stare at him, his head turned to her and his eyes lighting up once more.

"What" she squeaked as he laughed pointing a finger to her lips, she hissed again when her back hit the back of the chair a little too hard.

"And that as well… don't worry Granger I don't bite" he chuckled pulling his fingers back while she flushed and ducked her head.

She wasn't ready for his cool fingertips pressed against her chin, pushing her face up to stare at his now close face.

Unable to move she could watch at his grey eyes dropped to her lips and his thumb brushed over her lower lip causing the painful heat of her bite to sooth away.

What was he doing.

Worse then that _what _was she _doing?_

She was leaning into his touch, counting the amount of times his thumb brushed over the sore spot and the amount of pressure he placed there.

With a gasp and some stuttered response she jumped from her chair hearing his hand drop with a thud on her chair. She refused to meet his eyes as she dropped the book on the table and collected her bag and her cloak.

"Granger" she didn't hear his voice over the buzz in her ears, she was already racing around the table, biting back the hiss when her hip slammed into the corner.

"Hermione" she stopped and turned to stare him then dropped her gaze struggling to edge her self away.

"Can I borrow this book" he questioned with the same smirk and cheeky grin on his face that made her nod her head then spin and race from the library and him.

Why did she have to research how to kiss? Why did he have to turn up?

Cursing him as she raced down the corridors she wondered why she even bothered to research something that was meant to come naturally.

It had to be natural because right now researching how to kiss was pushed out of her mind.

She really wanted to learn by practice.

And she wanted nothing more then to practice with the boy she left in the library.

Cedric Diggory… he was a danger to every girl in Hogwarts.

Hermione Jane Granger included.

* * *

I must admit I have been reading too many romance novels of late... despite the fact that they have werewolves in them they are still way too romantic. Hope you enjoy this one.


	24. Team Diggory

Team Diggory

They were becoming a team.

* * *

It had started back in her fifth year and his final year.

By all accounts Cedric Diggory shouldn't have lived after that night in the graveyard and for a few days no on really thought he would.

But Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger kept their positions all by his side for five days solid.

They even joked and offered to wear a badge stating they were 'Team Diggory' in the hopes that he would wake up. When Cedric did finally wake up and was told what happened he actually laughed and offered it should become the 'potter/Diggory' team now.

When they all returned the next year they did in fact become a team, throwing of the nickname Golden Trio.

Cedric it seemed thought it was even more funny to charm most of Hermione's shirts to sport their new nickname.

Which of course gained a few raised eyebrows, snickers, rumours and glares. Of course by the time the war was over and everyone finally found some normal life to carry on with there wasn't much time for the 'Potter/Diggory' team.

It was just team Potter consisting Harry, Ginny and baby James and team Diggory consisting of Cedric and his wife.

Cedric never one to disappoint anyone had decided to join Harry in the Auror business while Ron joined Oliver Wood in Quidditch.

It was during one of his moments of peace at work that the door flew open and instead of having his partner and best friend Harry walked in Cedric smirked when Hermione Granger, new department head of Misuse of Magic, walked in and smiled at him.

"Cedric I need your help charming something" she ordered pulling a piece of cloth from her bag and thrusting into his hand.

"What's this the great Hermione Granger needs help" Cedric quickly ducked his head to miss the glare thrown at him.

"What do you need" he snorted trying to hold back his chuckles, frowning at the small white top. It was far too small to be for her it was almost the right size for a baby.

"Well you had so much fun charming all my shirts to sport the nickname you came up with… you can do it again but I just need one of the teams name" she ordered staring at him with a small smile while Cedric lifted his grey eyes to her.

A million thoughts going through his head before a smile erupted across his face.

Harry and Ginny must be pregnant again, the bloody git had said nothing to his friend.

"Why couldn't you do it… beside you always glared and swore at me when I did that" he declared as she shrugged then stared at him waiting.

"So will you do it" she questioned as he rolled his eye and stood, after spreading the tiny shirt out before him on the desk he grabbed his wand and quickly charmed the words Team Potter on the back.

Finished he lent back smiling at his work, folding his arms he glanced at Hermione when she stood beside him inspecting his work.

"It's wrong" she offered matter of factly causing him to gape at her before dropping his arms.

"You said you wanted one with Team Potter on it" he defended as she smirked and glanced up at him raising her eyebrows.

"I said I wanted only one team on the back. I _didn't _say which team" she offered cocking her head watching him frown, looking from the shirt to her then back again.

"Cedric my darling you are rather slow on the uptake aren't you" Hermione muttered before withdrawing her own wand and tapping it against the shirt watching Potter disappear and replace with Diggory.

"Team Diggory" he repeated tilting his head to the side then the other side before it finally hit him.

"WAIT" he all but bellowed while Hermione grinned at him not before she rolled her eyes, nodding when he sent a hopeful questioning look.

Without another word he turned and raced from the room, Hermione could only laugh when Cedric declared rather loudly to everyone he was having a baby.

Grabbing up the shirt Hermione placed a hand to her stomach shaking her head as she followed her husband in the hopes of saving him job as he hugged and kissed anyone walking past him.

She always thought being a team meant having more then two members and being Hermione Granger she had to be right.

She was going to draw the line at giving Cedric a team for his Quidditch games against Harry and Ron.

At least until the first child of Team Diggory was old enough to walk.

* * *

Sorry for not updating for so long... I've been on Hoilday and been a little moody about coming home. Don't worry I haven't given up on Hogwarts New Moon just putting the finishing touches to the next chapter. Enjoy this.


	25. Men!

Men!

After all you would think it was him and not her

* * *

He was back in Hogwarts, the captain of the Quidditch team and now holding not only the Quidditch Cup aloft but the House cup too.

Cedric Diggory was the hero to the Hufflepuffs and after last year he was also the hero of Hogwarts for claiming the Tri- wizard trophy which sat proudly on display in the entrance hall.

Dumbledore seemed to part the crowd cheering Cedric with just his presence, the aging wizard didn't seemed surprised by Cedric's shock expression.

"There is a very good reason for all of this Master Diggory; I have come back to personally give you your N.E.W.T.S results, your acceptance to the Aura program and also this letter requesting that you become the new Minster of Magic" Dumbledore declare with a faint smile while Cedric's jaw dropped.

He truly was the greatest. He never once thought all this could happen to him but it had.

But it meant nothing… not while the only person who mattered was absent.

"Cerdic" a lone voice called above all the cheers that had only lessened a fraction, spinning away from the fading image of Dumbledore the crowds parted once more to reveal the frizzy haired witch who had stolen his heart during this last year, his last year, she stood beaming at him and only him.

"Oh Cedric" she called in a girlish manner he had never heard from her.

Not even worrying where the items in his arms had gone he flung them open to capture the Gryffindor and spin her around, beaming just as much as she had at him.

"I love you Cedric Diggory" she exclaimed as he put her down staring at her like she was the only person in the world.

To him she really was.

"You do" he questioned dumbfounded when she rolled her eyes but still nodded up at him.

"Of course I do, I've loved you from the moment I saw you last year… I knew then that there was no other man for me" she declared.

He debated between cheering himself or spinning her around again.

He decided on doing both gaining another giggle from her.

"This is the best day of my life" he declared only to be answered with resounding cheers.

Cedric Diggory would never in a million years dream his life could get better…..

Sadly for him he was dreaming because as of that moment….

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Bloody hell Hermione… what did you do to him" Ronald Weasley questioned as he stumbled from the fireplace of the Diggory house hold to find Cedric Diggory laying half on and half off the only large sofa in the living room.

A few seconds later Harry Potter stumbled into his best friend and in turn gap at the sight before him.

Hermione Granger/Diggory simply rolled her eyes and placed her book down after slipping the bookmark into it's place.

"I did nothing apart from attempting to get him on to the sofa. He's been running around like a headless chicken for the past half hour before he managed to run into the wall and knock himself out" Hermione growled as Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking at the witch who sat calmly on the overstuffed arm chair.

"What do you want us to do" Harry asked as Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I want one of you to help him through the fireplace while the other one holds my bag" Hermione growled before clutching her side tightly.

Breathing heavily for a few moments she relaxed her hold on her side.

Composing her self long enough to relax her body after the cramps she managed to lift her self up and stare at the two boys.

"He may have knocked himself out but he bloody hell is not going to miss this" Hermione snapped as the two men nodded.

Harry darted forward and managed to struggle with Cedric to the fire place while Ron grabbed the small suitcase sitting by the fireplace.

"Shouldn't we wake him up" Harry questioned before Hermione shot him a glare causing Harry in turn to gulp and look down.

"Harry for the past half hour I've had to watch _and _listen to him being an idiot. When he wakes up I want to at least be in less pain then I am now" Hermione growled before Harry nodded not even chancing a glance at Ron who went pale at Hermione's tone.

"Now if you two have stopped fussing over _my husband_ maybe we could move this along because believe it or not going into labour is not fun" Hermione ordered in a tone that made both Harry and Ron raced towards fireplace, each in admiration and awe of Cedric Diggory.

For not only marrying Hermione Granger but for behaving like a headless chicken for half an hour and not being hexed.

Oh of course for being the man who was willing to sit through hours of curses and bone crushing while Hermione gave birth to their first child.

* * *

Ok after such a long absentence for which I'm sorry, I've finally come back to you all with this quick one shot. If anyone is reading Hogwarts New Moon you will be happy to know that I'm hoping to get the finishing touches to it over the next couple of days. Enjoy the fluff.


	26. Bored

Bored

She hated it when he was bored.

* * *

It started so many years ago, in the library alone as she had found best suited her, Hermione Granger attempted to cram more knowledge in to her already over taxed mind.

It was due to this over taxing that she didn't understand right away that someone was standing by her empty table looking at her.

Cedric Diggory basically begged for her to allow him to sit with her in the back part of the library to not only escape the comments of the few scattering of students who still attempted to study but because he needed someone who could understand his homework beside himself.

Feeling sorry for him Hermione agreed and soon went back to her work, the silence between the pair lasted for thirty glorious moments before Cedric began an onslaught of questions.

If it wasn't for his puppy dog expression and sighs Hermione would have snapped and began ranting that she had her _own _work to do.

This became ritual for the next two weeks; however the time between which Cedric began his work and then began questioning Hermione grew surprisingly shorter.

"This is your homework" she snapped after he dared to ask her what felt like the thousandth question of the evening.

"But I'm not sure I'm doing this right" he countered with a good dose of puppy dog eyes to which she groaned and answered him.

By the third week however the questions veered away from homework and towards Hermione who slowly suspected that Cedric wasn't being honest.

"What does my favourite flower have to do with your homework" Hermione questioned to short tempered to notice the slight flush to Cedric's cheeks.

"Nothing… I'm bored" he admitted after several seconds before Hermione all but growled at him and chose to ignore him for the rest of their study session.

When his boredom reached new heights such as leading him to lean over her shoulder to read what she was writing she snapped at him.

"Why do you come here if you have no homework"

"I'm bored" she hated it when he was bored because he made it harder for her to get on with her own homework and helping Harry for his up coming tasks.

When he startled her from her reading after spending another nerve shredding night by his bedside she glared at him before throwing her arms around his neck.

It wasn't every day two Hogwarts students won the Tri wizard cup and survived Voldermort.

"Cedric" she growled one afternoon when he began calling her name whilst she attempted to finish the last chapters of her book.

"I'm bored" he offered innocently picking at his bed covers causing her to groan and put her book aside.

Despite knowing each other for less then a year Hermione knew enough about Cedric Diggory to know that when he was bored she was not going to get any peace.

The years flew by and soon enough the ritual started in the library became an every day occurrence for Hermione Granger.

She often questioned why it was when Cedric was bored he would seek her out but all she gained was puppy dog eyes and her name called in a whiny tone.

It was during one evening while Cedric was bored that Hermione glared at him.

"I don't really care if your bored or not you have to go" Hermione ordered folding her arms while Cedric pulled out all the stops.

Puppy dog eyes.

Little boy pout.

Most charming smile ever.

Nothing was moving Hermione to unfold her arms nor allow him to stay.

"But I'm _bored_" he whined causing Hermione to shake her head once more and was about to remind him of the importance of the next day when Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley both burst in the room fuming at Cedric.

"OUT" the two older women bellowed before Cedric was dragged out by his ear and repeatedly told it didn't matter how bored he was it was still bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.

Even married Cedric would often pester his wife about being bored ending with her having to help her husband lessen his boredom.

"Hermione" he whined as he walked into their bedroom to find Hermione staring at the ceiling.

"_Hermioneeee"_ he whined once more only to gain Hermione lifting her head a little to stare at him.

"Yes Cedric" she questioned in a controlled voice to which Cedric plastered on his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm bored" he declared now bouncing on his heels while Hermione rolled her eyes and let her head slump back to the pillow.

"Are you" she muttered furrowing her brow at some spot on the ceiling.

"Yes… you've been up here for half hour already. I'm bored" he declared in a tone that sounded strangely like the one Harry's and Ginny's eldest son James used when he wanted to fly his broom stick.

"Have I" she questioned smoothing her brow now then lifting her head to study Cedric who nodded.

"I'm bored" he declared again as Hermione nodded and laid her head back down on the pillow.

"I understand that Cedric… but right now I'm too _busy _to be bored" Hermione replied smoothly while Cedric wondered over to her side and looked down at her.

"Staring at the ceiling" he questioned frowning down at his wife.

"No, focusing on my breathing and how many minutes are passing between my contractions" Hermione admitted causing Cedric to widen his eyes.

"Hermione" he whispered causing Hermione to look at him slightly not even bothering to smirk at his pale face.

"Yes Cedric" she answered as Cedric ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not so bored now" he admitted and she had to smile at him.

* * *

This came about whilst speaking to my sister only a little while ago. I called to speak to my nephew and then spoke to my sister who told me that my nephew had been saying his was bored since getting back from school. After running through the list of things for him to do she snapped and said 'when you have three kids, you don't have time to be bored'. I thought it was funny. My nephew however didn't.

Enjoy.


	27. The way I loved you

The way I loved you

She loved him once upon a time

Lyrics from 'The way I loved you' by Taylor Swift.

* * *

I stand there, watch my parents and his smiling brightly because they knew this day would come. The day I would settle down to be with Mr. Right.

I smile back, I say thank you and I kiss him when I need to.

_he is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous _

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like _

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

He was perfect, my perfect match as everyone I ever cared about stated so many times. I agreed because I was expected to.

But he will never be _him_.

I was eleven when I first saw him, I was eleven when he offered to be the perfect gentleman and help me find the missing toad of my soon to be good friend.

I wish I said yes… I wish I could have clung to him in those early moments.

Instead I look back at the one I would spend forever with, Terry Boot and I smile back at him because I'm his wife now.

_he opens my door and I get into his car _

_And he says you look beautiful tonight _

_And I feel perfectly fine_

I thank him for saying I was wonderful and I tell him I love him but he will never be the one I loved first. He will never be the one I ever love last.

He will never be _him. _

I was twelve when I yelled at him, told him to never think Harry could hurt another student. I was twelve when he apologised and offered to walk me back to my common room.

I wish I could have been a better friend to him, not let his teasing annoy me.

_but I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _

_And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name _

_Your so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_Breaking down and coming un done_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you _

He would always fly too fast and too high when I agreed to watch him on the Quidditch pitch, he would always laugh at my pale face and I would curse him all night for making my heart beat too fast for it to be good for me.

He would smirk when I would pick a fight with him because he was annoying me once more.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother, talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable _

My husband always does what a good husband should do, he makes sure I'm happy and I tell him I am, I tell him that I love being Mrs. Boot.

I smile when my parents do, I laugh when my father calls him son again and I nod when my mother tells me that I've found the perfect man.

My parents have accepted him as family, but I never will.

He isn't _him._

I was thirteen when my mother gave me that look when I ranted about him, my father would ask how old he was.

He would just laugh and tell me my parents would love him, he would kiss my hand when I finished cursing him. I loved him without ever really understanding why.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you _

I was thirteen when he kissed my spilt lip, he loved me so much he broke the rules to visit me as I laid recovering in the hospital wing. I called him insane… he said he was in love.

He would drag me out side after curfew to dance in the rain and I would kiss him.

I never go outside when it rains even when my husband tells me it's not heavy.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating intoxicating complicated_

_Got away by some mistake and now _

I duck my head when his parents asks about grandchildren, I smile when I promise to try for children but my heart doesn't break when another month rolls by with no sign. I don't feel anything for him anymore, not since the day I told him I do.

I can't feel anything for him because he's alive and the other one isn't.

I was fourteen when Cedric Diggory name was pulled from the goblet.

I was fourteen when Cedric Diggory told me everything was going to be ok.

I was fourteen when Cedric Diggory promised to marry me one day.

I was fourteen when Cedric Diggory told me I would have his children one day.

I was fourteen when Cedric Diggory told me I would dance with him in the rain.

I was fourteen when Cedric Diggory died.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

I miss being annoyed by Cedric, or cursing his name all night long because he flew too high on his broomstick. I miss kissing Cedric in the rain after ranting at him.

I loved Cedric because he was wild and crazy but he was mine.

The way I loved him died the day he did and I would never love my husband that way because he wasn't _him.

* * *

_I was listening to my Taylor Swift CD and this song got stuck in my head because it was about someone in a new relationship but never really getting over an old one. Hope you enjoy it.


	28. This is my idea

This is my idea

Swan Princess song

Bold and Italic = thoughts

Au as Cedric uses magic in front of Mr Granger.

* * *

A Summer afternoon we find ourselves observing the first meeting of eight year old Cedric Diggory and six year old Hermione granger.

As Mrs Diggory and Mr Granger exchanged pleasantries the two children seemed to take an instance dislike to each other.

"_**I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer" **_Cedric glared at the young frizzy hair girl who simply poked her tongue out at him.

"_**I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box" **_

"_**he looks conceited" **_

"_**what a total bummer" **_

The children are ushered towards each other by their parents both with one thought running through their minds.

"_**I hope I'll get chicken pox" **_

"So happy you could come Hermione" Cedric greeted in the manner his mother had taught him for several days ever since setting up the play date with the muggle's.

"So happy to be here" Hermione responded with a large smile for which her mother and father had praised her for.

"_**how I'd like to run" **_

Both Hermione and Cedric soon turned away from each other with disgust while their parents gushed over how well the meeting had gone.

"_**This is not my idea of fun" **_

"The children seem to get along quite nicely" Mrs Diggory chirped as she and Mr Granger strolled around the park while Hermione and Cedric ran around as though enjoying a nice game of tag. Instead Hermione was proving she could be as tough as a boy.

"We'll make friends of them if this arrangement clicks" Mr Granger agreed as Hermione managed to trip Cedric over.

"My dear Mr Granger that's my point precisely" Mrs Diggory exclaimed with a giggle missing Cedric throwing mowed grass at Hermione.

"It's such good parenting" Mr Granger declared as Hermione pounced on Cerdic forcing his face into a patch of flowers.

"And politics" Mrs Diggory giggled causing Mr Granger laughed and nodded while Cedric struggled to get his footing.

"So happy we agree" Mrs Diggory declared as Mr Granger nodded sitting around the children and they fought.

"I think we've got a deal" Mr Granger admitted with a grin while Hermione ran after Cedric who now began to panic at the stick Hermione held.

"Cedric's quiet a catch" Mrs Diggory exclaimed as Cedric ran around a tree in order to capture Hermione only to have her stalk behind him.

"This is my idea" "this is my idea!" Mrs Diggory interrupted before she caught Hermione before she flew at Cedric while Mr Granger held Cedric back.

"Of a match" they declared with a chuckle.

Years would fly by and we would find a now eight year old Hermione stuck in a book while her father hustled her towards their car.

"Dear heavens, child, don't dawdle we can't keep Cedric waiting" Mr Granger ordered as Hermione pouted while her mother waved good bye to them.

"I haven't packed or washed my hair and father I get car sick" Hermione declared as Mr Granger waved a hand in her direction.

Cedric grumbled as he was forced to shuffle past his broom stick by his mother while his father read a newspaper in his office.

"She soon will be arriving" Mrs Diggory shot a sharp look when Cedric poked his tongue out.

"Is that respect your showing" Mrs Diggory demanded as Cedric stood up and stared at his mother.

"Don't make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm going to be sick" Cedric declared before he was dragged out of the house.

Mr Granger and Mrs Diggory sipped their teas as Cedric and his best friend Scott Simmons raced away from Hermione who grumbled after them.

"One day Cedric will be her intended" Mr Granger chuckled as Mrs Diggory smiled.

"splendid" Mrs Diggory exclaimed before her husband simply rolled his eyes.

"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her" Cedric mumbled as he and Scott took to their broomsticks.

"Quick, put on some speed" Scott ordered kicking off the ground while Cedric grinned when Hermione was unable to follow them.

"Hey fella's wait up" Hermione ordered as the boys hovered above her.

"When picking teams"

"Or friends"

"I'll never choose her" Cedric admitted as Scott nodded in agreement while Hermione folded her arms and pouted.

"You'd think she'll get the hint and leave" Scott chuckled as Cedric nodded while Hermione stood next to a box.

"This really isn't fair"

"we really couldn't care" the boys chirped before Hermione kicked the box unleashing a bludger.

"Boys, its all or none" Hermione cried while the boys attempted to dive out of the way of the bludger only to crash into each other before landing on top of Hermione.

"This is not my idea of fun" the three chirped as Mr Granger helped a limping Hermione into the car while Cedric and Scott held their broken arms to their chests.

Mrs Granger shook her head as Hermione disfigured pictures of Cedric while Mr Granger rolled his eyes.

"Long before they met, Cedric and Hermione were destined to be friends" Mrs Granger told her sister who watched Hermione refusing to pack her bag while her father was attempting to pack the bag.

"However anyone could see, the only point on which they didn't disagree was that the very thought of summertime was dreaded" Mr Diggory told Mr Simmons as Cedric and Scott were scolded after laying traps for Hermione by Mrs Diggory.

An eleven year old Cedric rolled his eyes as a nine year old Hermione attempted to drag dressing up clothes into the living room.

"She tries to talk me into playing dress-up" Cedric groaned as Scott smirked whilst pulling out exploding snap cards.

"She's always flirting with the Library guy" Cedric exclaimed pointing to the large pile of books that had been stacked beside the armchair by the fire. Scott snickered as Hermione collapsed on the arm chair.

"I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up" Scott declared as he nudged Cedric who shot him a glare before pushing the other boy over on the floor.

"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards" Cedric declared before folding his arms.

"Four sevens and a ten" Cedric declared proudly after watching Scott attempting to tell him which cards Hermione held.

With a smile Hermione laid her cards on top of Cedric's causing Cedric to glare at Scott who looked away as he made his way back to his best friend.

"I think I've won again" Hermione declared now smirking before the cards exploded in the stunned boys faces.

After the smoke cleared leaving the two boys scrubbing at their faces to remove the soot.

"Every time she's won" Cedric and Scott pouted as they folded their arms and slumped back while Hermione stood and grinned at the boys.

"This is my idea"

"This isn't my idea"

"Of fun"

Mr Granger scribbled at the paper while Hermione prepared her self for another year at Hogwarts for witches and wizards.

"What if Hermione doesn't go for the merger"

To which Mrs Diggory scribbled her reply

"urge her"

Fourteen year old Hermione rolled her eyes as she was once more ushered along by Mr Weasley while Ginny Weasley offered her friend silent support.

"For as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday be best friends" Hermione hissed to Ginny who shook her head.

"Every June until September"

Sixteen year old Cedric ignored his father's protests as he climbed the tree kicking at the branch at the thought of spending another summer with Hermione.

"_**All their pushing and annoying hints"**_

Hermione ducked her head to hide the glare away from Mr Weasley as he pushed her along the path only to suddenly wave at Mr Diggory who was grinning at the large group.

_**I've got bruises with their fingerprints**_

Cedric bite back the groan as he heard the Weasley's, Harry Potter and Hermione coming along the path wishing his parents hadn't forced him to try and become friends with the young witch.

_**I can do much better I am sure**_

Hermione slowed down to the back of the group along with Ginny while Cedric jumped down to startle the men.

_**He's so immature**_

After so many years of spending their summers together Hermione stops when she see a now older Cedric smiling charmingly at the group before his grey eyes rested on the frizzy hair witch.

_**I see him smiling and my knees start buckling**_

_**I see inside him and my doubts are gone**_

Cedric now longer aware of anyone else but the young girl who had been in his life but up until now had never been more then a passing annoyance.

_**She started out as such an ugly duckling**_

_**And somehow suddenly became a swan**_

With a shy smile the pair moved towards each other under the watchful gaze of those around them

"So happy to be here" Hermione declared as Cedric nodded smiling at her as though she was the air he so needed to breath.

_**'Til now I never knew**_

_**It is you I've been dreaming of**_

_**This is my idea**_

_**This is my idea**_

"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion" Mrs Diggory and Mr Granger declared as they raced around the Diggory grounds many years later as Cedric and Hermione prepared to marry.

"This is my idea" Mr Granger declared as Mrs Diggory ignored him as she pointed out as to where more flowers should be placed.

"Such a good idea" Ginny Weasley declared as she pulled Harry and Ron along with her towards their fitting room for their suits.

"What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion" Mr and Mrs Weasley agreed as they charmed silk to float above the altar.

"This is exactly my idea of love" Lavender Brown exclaimed as Ron blanched while ducking into a room to change while Harry and Scott roared with laughter.

"This is my idea" Hermione admitted as her father slipped her small delicate hand into Cedric's larger Quidditch worn hand.

"This is my idea" Cedric agreed as his grey eyes stared into Hermione's shimmering cinnamon eyes as the teary eyes of their loved ones watched the pair begin their wedded life.

"Of love" they declared together before they sealed their love and union with a sweet kiss.

* * *

I have a weak spot for the movie Swan Princess and after watching the 'Heroes' and Hermione/Draco versions I had to do one for Hermione and Cedric. Plus after asking one of my lovely reviewers for any ideas (cannotstopwriting) they suggested doing a one shot of the pair when they were younger. Hope you like and I'm urging anyone who has any idea to help me come up for something speical for the 30th one shot that should be posted soon.


	29. What about me Granger

What about me Granger

What about him

Loosely based on the song 'Accidental babies' by Damien Rice

* * *

The stony silence that greeted her was more intimidating then anything she had experienced in her fourteen years.

She hadn't meant to find him, she hadn't meant stumble across his table but she had and now she was had broken some reprieve he had found from the growing gazes.

"Potter holding up I suppose" he muttered never looking away, never giving her a reprieve.

"Harry didn't enter his name" she retorts enraged that anyone could think Harry would seek out the fame and attention.

"No one else could have" his anger at having being chosen, for being him and for having to live up to expectations flowed from him and seemed to drag her down.

"_Harry _couldn't have either" she still floats, she still stays determined to face down this flood and neither could expect this to mean something more life saving for them both.

"Perhaps you might as well believe Harry is some glory hog… sheep your all sheep believing one thing instead of finding out the truth" She snarls no longer caring she had disrupted this quiet place nor that she was meant to respect prefects.

"What about me Granger"

"_What about you_, you think you're the only one who deserves to be here, you think you're owed this"

"Don't I deserve something more then what people expect me to be"

............................................................................

The soon to be washed out afternoon held no special magical elements to make the apologises more easy to speak or swallow.

But it gave them the silence they needed to evade the world they had been thrust into because it was what was expected of them.

"Potter did well" he offers never looking away from the forest, never offering the glare he so wanted to give someone.

"Harry tried his best; thankfully he wasn't hurt as bad as he could have been" she admits settling to stand away from him proving she was not there for him but to ease her guilt at having added to his turmoil.

"He got lucky" he snaps ready to vent some of his pent up emotions, ready to unleash the flood once more now he knew she could withstand the flood.

"He _practice_" She snaps back at him never looking at him because then he would become the broken boy she had imagined but pushed from her mind.

"It's called sportsmen ship, accepting that the other side might have been training just as hard as you did" she declares causing him to sigh and snap a twig laying defensively beside him.

"What about me Granger"

"_What about you_, you think I will stand around while you feel sorry for yourself and bad mouth Harry"

"Don't I deserve some comfort, don't I deserve something more then praise and encouragement"

.........................................................................

The dank and over bearing Tower offers no sense of relief, no escape they were trapped here just as much as they were trapped anywhere else in the castle. The gazes of other students had ceased for now but their thoughts, their rumours and their mixed emotions followed them everywhere.

"Potter wants to ask Cho to the dance" he states staring out at the grounds while she sits with her back against the wall, no longer strong enough to stand physically and emotionally against his floods.

"He won't take the chance, he doesn't think he's good enough" she admits softly knowing the heartache she had left behind for these mere moments of some thing new and thrilling.

"I asked her to go with me, Potter is just making her feel uncomfortable" he admits in a tone that should have held fire and warning but has been washed out by too many nights and comments of well wishing to even flicker anything close to it.

"Harry doesn't mean to, he's a boy who never had affection shown to him" she admits truthfully not looking for sympathy for her best friend just the truth to be known about him.

"He has you" he spits and she has to look at him finally, she has to see the dam burst open and to see what could be her demise.

"I'm not his, Skeeter lied" she snaps and he glares at her not understanding why she doesn't see what everyone else think they have seen for so long.

"He still has you" he points out staring at her until she has to look away, from him and the ghost of the other standing beside him.

"You have Cho" she declares only to hear his sigh as he turns away from her again. It is no longer her who sees the ghosts of those who pretend to care about them that stand between them.

"What about me Granger"

"_What about you_, you have a wonderful life compared to Harry. You have more friends, you have a girlfriend and you have parents who are still with you"

"Don't I deserve someone to care about me and not the person everyone thinks I meant to be. Don't I deserve you"

...............................................................................

Aimlessly wondering through the enchanted world of others, the snow shows them a world untouched of white glistening snow that covers the truth and the hurt.

They sit so close to touch but in this world the snow covers their hurt, masks the touches and the looks because it is not what is meant to be true.

"The way Krum looks at you" he trails off glaring at the mocking white scene before them, knowing in the distance Krum sat aboard his ship.

"The way Cho looks at you" she retorts staring thoughtfully at the snow beneath their feet, it isn't pure it is dirty and packed hard against the ground. It no longer covers the ground but protects it like a shell.

"Weasley looks at you the same way" he spits out and she has to touch him, she has to know he knows she sees only him.

"I'm not theirs" she offers but he shakes his head against the truth that wants to erupt from their joined hands but never will.

"Your not mine either" he states with failure and haterage.

"Your not mine either; for all that this world offers it still doesn't offer us the chance to be together, we have stolen moments" she admits with a sorrowful tone that causes the tears she promised never to shed to pool, freezing and hurting her more then if they fell.

"What about me Granger"

"_What about you? _What about me, you have your girlfriend and your friends and your stance as the likeable student. What about me"

"Don't we deserve more… don't we deserve each other"

..........................................................................

The water had been dried and they both sat in fresh clothes but the chill of the blackness that enclosed the lake still clung to them.

Their world of secretes, of whispers and bare touches chill them to the bone to make it hurt, to make each breath a struggle.

"Potter should win" he offers holding her close in their dark room for the few stolen moments where they could be just them instead of the ones they were meant to be.

"You _both _should win" she counters trying to hold on to the way it felt more easy to breath him in then when she was alone with others.

"I don't want it, I don't want the glory" he trails off before his lips find her smooth skin, his hands twist in her hair holding on to her as though she would stop him from ever leaving.

"What do you want" she asks no longer shy, no longer unsure about them, her or him.

"I want you Granger; that's all I want now" he declares and knows he has pushed her away, not just physically as she pulls her self away but emotionally too because they can't have that. That can't have what they want.

"We can't; you can't and I can't" she replies pushing the tears away, never looking back at him because it's too hard, too hurtful.

"What about me Granger"

"What about you Cedric"

"Don't I deserve to have what I want and not what everyone else wants for me"

..........................................................................

The grey morning, the threat of rain not far away pushes her to stand there and not return. She always breathed easier around him, always knew herself better when he knew her.

"_What about me Granger"_

"_What about me Granger"_

"_What about me Granger _

"_What about me Granger"_

"_What about me Granger" _

She knew now it wasn't a general question as to what he deserved, what he needed or even wanted.

"What about you Cedric" she questions as her stiff and pale fingers traced his engraved name on the stone.

every time he questioned 'what about him' he was offering his self, his heart, soul, mind and body to her.

What about him was good enough for her, what about him couldn't she have, couldn't love.

"What about you Cedric, what one thing about you was there that I didn't fall in love with" she whispers pressing cold lips against his name hoping somewhere in their magical and enchanted world he would feel them, take that kiss and know she cared about him, wanted him.

Loved him.


	30. Someday, someway, somehow 30th special

A little note before we begin.

This as I have stated in the pervious one shot is to be my 30th (not last one I might add) one shot fic about Hermione and Cedric. I wanted to do so many things for this one. I wanted it be happy, sappy, fluff and Sad. but i decided on a little more sadder note but added a reason as to why Hermione would do what she did. The next one shot will feature no Hermione/Cedric.

Just click onto the next chapter to find out why after reading this one of course.

* * *

Some way, some how and some day

She would find a way.

30th one shot special.

* * *

What truth did you want first, what reality did you want to hear from me.

That this _mess _started because I was heartbroken and just some silly teenager.

Or that my attempts to _fix_ this was by becoming selfish and ignoring every rule laid out to prevent someone from doing this.

The truth, my truth the reason behind all this was simple for me.

I loved him and they had told me I was the brightest witch of my year.

The butterfly effect; the muggle's had coined the saying with such brilliance. A butterfly flaps it wings in some remote village and across the world a hurricane takes out a town.

It worked so well for every situation, even time travelling.

You mess with something in the past and your sure in hell mess something up in the future but as I said I was selfish enough to ignore that after the first five years.

It was simple once I figured out after the first time that I couldn't just _save_ him, I nearly died when I tried to stop Voldermort from ordering his death.

I couldn't stop his death that moment but I could stop him from going down the path that would lead to his death.

I should have been better, a better friend to Harry and Ron. I should have been a better fighter and member of the golden Trio.

But I couldn't… I wish they understood that, I wish they didn't try to stop me and thus resorting to me basically cutting them out of my life once Voldermort fell.

It took a lot to get myself past Dumbledore and Hogwarts magic but when you have time on your side you can do anything, even going back to when the founders built said school to weave your own magic that wouldn't be used for centuries later.

I changed a lot thanks to the war, my heart ache and years of being half the person I was meant to be.

For a year he was in love with me as the sixth year Ravenclaw, the beginning of that year I hoped he could be distracted but nothing worked he still entered that torment.

I decided after the second time I wouldn't waste a year if he still entered, because I just experienced the heart ache all over again when his body was dragged from the maze. Only this time I witnessed my younger self's reaction.

She didn't love him like she should have because I had stolen her from him.

Further back I decided on the third try, I had to go back before I ever entered Hogwarts and with a few muttering of spells he was placed in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff.

When I returned to that year of _nightmares_ I watched, I smiled even a little when I saw how comfortable he was around my younger self and my best friends.

But he still entered, I didn't hang around to see if he would die again because I knew that story didn't have a happy ending.

He asked me once- the seventh or eight time- did I still believe in fairy tales. I didn't believe in knights riding in on their white horses to save me. No one did as I cried silently, alone and hurting because he was gone.

Ravenclaw seemed like the answer as it was the last choice and it almost worked because I was willing to let him stay there when our younger years relationship truly flourished.

It's funny, not in the sense of full belly laugh but in the sense of ironic because I truly forgotten the only other muggle saying that I learnt a long time ago.

'You don't cheat death'.

He died during the first task not because of his ego but because he was sure he had studied enough and knew what he was doing.

It seemed both me and death were on a mission; sadly neither one of us was going to give up any time soon.

You want to know the truth… the truth that your reading right now.

The real Hermione Granger was seventy seven by the time she got this right, she was an old frail woman who let one chance to fix it all just so she could have someone to carry on with this mission.

She showed me all her memories - our memories- and I obtained her fire to fix the greatest mistake in our life.

_she _tried everything, from changing his house to even making his home life different by slipping a fertility potion to Mrs Diggory several times. Laugh if you want to because it was funny to believe she had her helping hand in turning the Diggory's into another version of the Weasley's.

She changed that when he still died, trying to prove he was better then he's three brothers.

The one that hurt the most was making sure she never knew, it took a lot of magic to make sure that she was shielded from the magic of time but making sure we never got into Hogwarts and thus perhaps saved him by that way.

Ron and Harry both died that first year and he died several years later after attempting to protect his family.

You won't believe me, you won't understand truly why I did any of this.

Not now but perhaps in the years when you are older even when you have your own family you'll understand why I did this.

It wasn't about protecting you, I'm sorry but I've been so selfish for so long -both myself and the one before me- that all it ever mattered was to change his fate.

You won't believe me because you'll just see him as a daddy, someone who will always be there for you. And he will be because I made sure of that for you.

...............................

"Hermione" I look up to find his grey eyes staring at me, studying the way I hide the parchment from his wondering eyes while our perfect daughter laid in his arms, sleeping soundly.

"I'm sorry darling did I wake you" I question knowing that what I did had cost more then I could ever admit.

He wouldn't understand, he would hate me if he knew the truth. I know he loves me but how could he understand that beyond the fact that he was meant to die I had nearly wasted two life times trying to stop something like death from claiming him.

"No but me and your wonderful daughter were wondering where you; at least she was until she decided to abandon her father's side" he muses and I laugh, smiling adoringly at them.

My reward.

"I'll be back just as I finish" I offer to which he rolls his eyes, he looks at his daughter forgetting she abandoned him.

"Fine in five minutes I'm carrying you back to be over my shoulder" he warns and I have to laugh and smirk up at him.

I have to remind my self this was my reward and not my punishment.

"Why Mister Diggory it was statements like that brought our dear little bundle into the world" I declare in a low tone that always made his eyes darken.

"three minutes Mrs Diggory… though I still think she needs a brother or sister" he retorts before softly heading back to our room.

...........................................................................................................................HGCD..................................................................................................................................

I told you that old saying 'you don't cheat death' well my darling daughter you really don't.

The old one, the one before me fixed all when she found me because I knew enough to know that.

I was barely seven years old when she used to visit me, just a lonely old neighbour who had stories. At least stories until they came true.

I went back, I changed the rules and became a Hufflepuff. Ron and Harry never knew I was the one who helped them from the shadows.

I cast that binding spell when your father declared he loved me.

The spell you will figure out means that I gave half my life that night your father faced Voldermort.

Death got his soul.

He hasn't collected it yet, and won't for another sixteen years.

You don't cheat death and sadly I doubt you will understand the day you find out that I died.

So I'm writing you this letter for you to understand that what I did, I did because I was selfish.

This isn't a punishment; please believe that.

It's my reward.

My reward for having to hear the words 'Cedric Diggory has died' and carried on living.

Some day, some how and some way you will understand.

I just won't be there my darling.

But Cedric Diggory will be… and that will make it worth it all.


	31. No Hermionecedric in this one sorry

From you very thankful Author

Hellen Lou.

So after thirty chapters I've decied to make this chapter about my reviewers rather then the subject at hand which we all know to be Hermione and Cedric.

First I would like to thank CASSIE.D 101, Holliester, Mikomi-chan and Lost in his golden eyes for their reviews, they do mean a lot to me.

Fiery Dragon164 (who has appeared in one of the one shots) thank you for your kind reviews I'm glad you like these one shots and I hope to read a few of your own fics.

Lastly and but by no means the least I want to thank three speical reviewers, though those above have taken the time to write their reviews and comments about these on going fics the three reviewers (and author's) have shown me that though not having a way with writing (please don't disagree with me I know I'm not the best and I'm not going to think that) that I have at least giving them something they can enjoy reading.

Crazedchick thank you, it brought all these happy feelings up when I saw your reviews. I'm glad that you enjoyed these stories as much as I have enjoyed writing them.

ChamberlinofMusic .... what can I say you have been supportive of not only this but my other stories about Hermione and Cedric. I know I must have done a good enough job for you to leave a review because you've always been there.

But cannotstopwriting, there is no amounts of thanks I can give to you. The PM's were enough to kick me up the arse to carry on with these fics, your 29 reviews (yes I counted them) always led me to write another one shot and you suggestions are not wasted on me.

Thank you all, I know I'm being sappy but I wanted to show my thanks to you all and I really don't care what you say about me now because I feel like being sappy.

But before I get really carried away I'm going to leave you now and thank you all one last time.


	32. Halo

Halo

Loosely based on the song 'Halo' by Pussycat dolls.

He couldn't wear that halo.

* * *

He saw the tears, he witnessed the heartbreak and for a moment he wanted the screams to be directed at him.

He knew that Ron deserved none of that fury but he was already a coward and he knew deep down that was never going to change.

His sin was kissing her after the first task, already knowing that he would never be with her but he had to kiss her… he had to make her see him with the halo instead of Potter. But with each confusing months and each confusing kiss he knew he had no right to that halo and it took all of his courage to offer it back to her.

He broke her heart but he knew it was the only thing he could do.

The moment she thought to call him her hero he knew he couldn't be with her even in secret anymore… not because he was tired of her but because he didn't want it to be _secrete _anymore and it would hurt her in the long run.

Some would have called it fate that he found her crying on the stairs but he knew better, it was punishment for even daring to think he could be her angel and have some right to wear the halo.

"Granger" he wanted to whisper her name to burn it into his memory to serve his punishment he never meant for her to hear it because the moment her head snapped up he saw it all.

The heartbreak he had caused and the confusion.

"Diggory" she growled wiping away the tears trying to prove she was better then this… probably better then him.

"Could you please just leave me alone" she ordered in that prim tone that always made him smirk and wind her up more. But he couldn't do it now.

"Your crying I can't" "I know what you _can't _do… I need you to prove what you can do by leaving me alone" she growled ready to flee if he didn't leave.

"I'm sorry Granger" he offers only to gain a snort, he doesn't say anything because he knows he deserves that… he could never be sorry enough.

"Whatever for Diggory" she growls challenging him to admit in the open what he was willing to say sorry for but never make better.

"If you've come here to hurt or humiliate me then you don't need to" she orders no longer heated and for a moment he wishes he could posses a time turner like she did once upon a time.

"I could never" "WHAT" she bellows not caring if the hallway was empty or brimming with fellow students.

"Hurt me or humiliate me… well you've managed to hurt me Diggory and as for humiliating me well you would have to be at least _truthful_ about what happened a month ago" she spits glaring at him challenging him once more to be the man she wanted.

The man who would wear her halo.

But the coward he was allowed the seconds to tear past them cementing in her mind he could never be that man.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wear that halo Granger" he whispers and what ever notion she had of him being someone else is shaken from her head.

"You could of worn it Cerdic… it's the fact that you won't wear it" she mutters collecting her self to walk past him.

To walk away from him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wear your halo" he whispers but this time he wants her to hear it… wants her to understand.

But she won't and she never will because he was a coward.

_Believe me when I say _

_I'm sorry I couldn't wear your_

_Halo, halo, halo _

_Sorry I couldn't be your _

_Angel, angel, angel _


	33. Stand still look pretty

Stand Still, Look Pretty

All she had to do was stand still.

Based on the song by the wreckers 'Stand still, look pretty'. Angsty and Hermione/? implied  


* * *

I hadn't meant to fall in love with him but it happened. From our deep loathing came something that to me seem so beautiful.

It was because of our love that he threw his father to the wolves and probably saved a lot of lives; including the one man who tried to make it all better for me.

In our secret hide away we clung to each other after the Tri wizard tournament; him holding me because the fear of loosing Harry became too much and me holding him because his father was gone for good.

Cedric Diggory lived of that we were sure but to me and him it didn't matter because we had each other and despite it all we would remain together through all the odds.

Cedric was the first one out of all our friends to see it, the sly smiles… the half insults for the crowds… the way my face lit up but quickly plastered that scowl across my young features to keep the others from ever guessing the truth of our feelings.

Cedric cared enough about me from the start of our friendship not to let slip my biggest and darkest secret.

For that I did and do love him.

The war came in a blur and in those fearful months we clung to each other even more in the hope of proving we belonged together. Cedric offered us his silent support and even defended the young man I loved when Harry and Ron were ready to kill him.

We should have been ok after the war… the defeat… the light returning to chase away the darkness and for three years we were.

Harry and Ron accepted my true love and soon enough they forgave Cedric for lying to them but it was all in vain because I lost him.

And with his death I lost my hope, my will and any future I thought I could have.

They all tried to make it better and through them I found I could still face the world but inside each time I stood still his ghost haunted me.

Cedric was the only one to see through it all, to see my deep mourning and after two years he attempted to be the man who could help me move on.

I hated him for that because he thought it was all so easy, that he understood that my heart had been ripped apart.

_Stand still, look pretty_

I endured it all and in the end I think I did make it look easy because I married Cedric, I pretended to move on with my life.

But I struggled not to scream out that I was falling apart, that my life hadn't turned out how I wanted.

I knew other people were facing bigger problems then myself… Harry and Ginny struggled on through their own marriage but by the time the third child came along their relationship was already ripped apart.

Ron failed at being a Quidditch player and became so bitter they we didn't recognised the man he had become.

Cedric hated me a little more after every night I would shake and cry over my life and the fact that he wasn't the one I really loved.

He would scream at me that I had it easy while I would scream back that he should try walking in my shoes.

In the end we were all just standing still and looking pretty for the outside world.

We were never going to be the people we imagined ourselves to be.

We were all slowly falling apart.

* * *

Sorry about the late update but I have been busy getting myself ready for a hoilday that I will be taking soon and just haven't had the time to start updating some of my stories.


	34. Be our Guest!

Be Our Guest

The Hufflepuffs decide to throw a dinner party for Hermione Granger.

Beauty and the beast song ' Be Our Guest'.

* * *

It was one secret among Hogwarts that was well kept and only known by a handful of students from Hufflepuff.

The Dinner of The Ten Badgers.

One way to keep their spirits up was to prepare a special dinner for one of the ten badgers, dance around them and if the mood had descended upon them they would sing.

The three main badgers to decide upon this little secret was the three best friends of Hufflepuff; Cedric Diggory, Scott Simmons and Robert Pattinson. Along with seven others they had begun to sneak into the great hall and to the amusement of the house elves and no doubt Dumbledore himself began to lay out the Hufflepuff table in beautiful clothes, plates, cups and other odd bits for the perfect dinner.

It was however during their last year upon the night it would fall for Cedric to have his special that the nine other badgers discovered the usually happy and go lucky Hufflepuff was in a rather foul mood.

That was because of the rather public disagreement between Cedric and his now not so secret girlfriend Hermione Granger.

Hermione demanded that their relationship remain secret as she didn't want to hurt his social standing while Cedric demanded that he didn't care and wanted the whole of Hogwarts (and Britain if he had his way) to know that Hermione Granger was no longer on the menu.

It was shameful sight for the Hufflepuff's to see that one of their own after standing up to Voldermort and surviving was being cut down in his prime by the one person who was meant to love him.

Though Scott and Robert decided that it was rather funny but that would be digressing.

With Cedric in a foul mood not even the usual tactics could bring him out his slump and so deciding that the dinner would be wasted on the mopping badger the rest of the ten decided to throw a dinner party for Hermione Granger.

And of course Scott had induced the muggle film Beauty and the beast to the rest of his friends so the dinner party was to have singing and dancing.

Scott and Robert of course doing all the best moves but again that would be digressing despite the fact that two seventeen year old boys wanted to dance around like a candle stick and clock.

With Cedric safely off sulking about Hermione it was easy to ready the party, Hermione was however harder to lure to the great hall after hours.

It took at least half of Gryffindor's to get her out of the Common room with the knowledge that their fearless leaders namely Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were possibly giving their lives in order to bring an end to the reign of the fearful and scary Hermione Granger who clearly hated Cedric Diggory with all her body.

The Great hall was dimly lit by the time Hermione stumbled through the doors, though it was tradition to have the Hufflepuff table decked out in Yellow's and Black's tonight it was the Gryffindor table that was decked out in Gold's and Red.

Though still annoyed by a greater number of people Hermione had to relent after seeing a six foot three Scott Simmons decked out in a French outfit while poor Robert was dressed as a clock.

"Ma Chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight" Scott exclaimed in the worse French accent known to both the magical and muggle world. Though by Hermione's face she wouldn't have told him for she simply followed him as he led her to her chair.

It took one glance at Robert for Hermione to chew her lip to stop from giggling as he did not please and more then once flicked the second hand attached to his nose from his chin.

"And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dinning room proudly presents" with a wave of Scott's hand the whole Great Hall grew brighter showing the full effect of the ten Hufflepuff's all dressed in the manner of cutlery.

"Your dinner" Scott finished with another wave of his hand and a pointed glare at Robert who rolled his blue eyes and waved his hands in the air to show his happiness.

"Be out guest! be our guest! Put our service to the test, tie the napkin around your neck, cherie" Scott ordered as another Hufflepuff raced forward to tie a napkin around Hermione's neck while another clearly annoyed by the boys actions removed the napkin and placed it on Hermione's lap.

"and we will provide the rest" Scott sang loudly and rather off key while poking Robert in order to get him to move around both ignoring the way the unrehearsed Hufflepuff's stumbled and one accidentally stumbled into the table beside the Gryffindor's.

"Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres; Why, we only live to serve…Try the grey stuff" Scott ordered as he spun Robert around until he turned green. Hermione giggled as other students charmed plates to float by Hermione forcing her to dip her finger into each treat and taste them with awe.

Scott spun to Hermione's side with a large boyish grin pointing to the plates while Robert attempted to put out a small fire with his wand whilst his arms were pinned to his side by his outfit.

"Don't believe me? ask the dishes, they can sing and they can dance. After all, miss, this is France" Scott declared as he sprung back only to throw Robert of his footing and into a 'plate' carrying mash potato.

Hermione grinned when another Hufflepuff charmed knives and forks to build the Eiffel Tower.

"And a dinner here is never second best" Scott exclaimed with a wink whilst Robert and a fellow Hufflepuff glare at each other once Robert had rid himself of mash potato.

"Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll" Scott sang as a menu was thrust into Hermione's hand causing her to jerk back and flush all at once.

"Be our guest, Oui be our guest" Scott ordered forcing a fake smile upon his lips when Robert tripped the 'plate' carrying mash potato up. Hermione lowered her menu in time to see Scott skipping over to Robert and smacking him around the back of the head before looking back to Hermione.

"We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret! You're alone and you're scared" Scott sang as Hermione couldn't help but nod feverishly as more plates floated past one or two still on fire while Robert protested about being behind another plate.

"But the banquet's all prepared, no one's gloomy or complaining" Scott sang sending Robert a pointed look after one of the forks was charmed to throw it self at the infamous 'plate' causing the boy to jump around attempting to remove the offending object.

"While the flatware's entertaining, we tell jokes! I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks" Scott promised as he charmed the candlesticks to perform jolly dances while everyone else ran around Hermione who was by now silently giggling at the madness going on around her.

While the others sang the chorus Scott and Robert entered into a muted argument over a large bowl of jelly with an even large spoon sticking out of it.

After several moments in which most of the other students looked worried Scott dragged Robert on to the table and looked sadly at Hermione.

"Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon. Ah, those good old days when we were useful…" Scott sang as the lights dimmed and both he and Robert were spot lit.

"Suddenly those good old days are gone" Scott sang with a sigh as he stood behind Robert poking his head around a piece of annoying outfit attached to Robert who groaned.

"Ten years we've been rusting" Scott lifted one of Roberts arms only to have one of the other students mimicking a squeaking sound.

"Needing so much more than dusting, needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!" Scott sang as he danced around Robert who cringed the moment before Scott gave him an large push and sent him head first into the bowl of jelly.

"Most days we just lay around the castle flabby, fat and lazy" Scott sang proving his point by waving a hand towards Robert whose legs were by now flaying wildly.

"You walked in and oops-a-daisy!" Scott exclaimed as he jumped on to the spoon sending Robert sprawling across the table only to look up sheepishly when the lights grew brighter. Scrambling off the table he just missed Muse Chamberlain as she danced towards Hermione dressed in a frilly white dress with a purple hat upon her head, though by the way she flustered over her feet Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

"It's a guest! It's a guest!" Muse sang in a cockney accent that out shone Scott's by light years whilst tipping her hat and charmed a tea pot and cup to dance it's way down the table.

"Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed" Muse sang with a bright smile upon her face while Robert threatened Scott with a spoon.

"With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me while the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing and I'll get warm, piping hot" Muse promised before she grabbed a silver tray and held it up to her face spotting a smear of soot causing Hermione to laugh out loudly.

"Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed" Muse ordered as an over eager male cup smeared the spot more across her face before pushing a wet cloth in her eyes and mouth.

Pushing them aside Scott made his dramatic entrance with a red spot on his forehead from the spoon welding Robert.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request" Scott sang before the rest of the nine followed behind him singing their lungs out.

"It's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed. With your meal, with your ease yes, indeed, we aim to please." They sang while Hermione grinned at them all ignoring the moments when the 'plate' and Robert began shoving each other and Muse stepped on Scott's foot.

"While the candlelight's still glowing, let us help you, We'll keep going course by course, one by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest" The nine sang before they pulled Hermione's chair back and forced her feet up on a stool, Scott whipping the napkin from her lap only to hit Robert in the eye causing his to fling his arm out into the 'plate's' stomach.

"Tonight you'll prop your feet up but for now, let's eat up….Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

Please, be our guest!" they all finished by stumbling to their knees one or two being lost to the ground after a rough landing.

But Hermione didn't care at all for she rose to her feet clapping loudly.

Though it was to be among the last few special dinner it was the best one out of the rest. The future would hold more and more outrageous dinners where spouses wondered if Hufflepuffs lost their minds some time after starting Hogwarts.

It took less then one day for Hermione to rush up to Cedric in the great hall and kiss him. It was never to be known by Cedric just what changed the mind of the woman he loved and though there would be nights he wondered (mostly when Hermione hummed the song 'Be our guest') he was just happy to have the whole world know Hermione Granger was his.

It would be Hermione and Cedric's two young daughters who discovered the truth.

Cedric Diggory needed someone normal to love him if his friends would not only create but perform an dinner party like that.

Dressed as a crazy Frenchman and a clock covered in mash Potato and Jelly!.

* * *

Don't ask why this song... it was one o'clock. Muse Chamberlain is ChamberlinofMusic as I wanted one of my reviewers in this Fic. I tried to give you a good part I really did and of course Robert Pattinson had to be the other best friend. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	35. That's Mr Crookshanks to you!

That's Mr. Crookshanks to you!

Crookshanks has to lay some rules down.

* * *

I'm by no means a cruel cat… why just ask my mistress, I can be rather affectionate when I deem it fit.

Of course to Hermione I shall always be grateful for rescuing me from that rather unpleasant prison they called a pet shop.

And besides the cat treats and sensible meals she feeds me she is the only human who has ever looked at me and declared I was beautiful despite the fact that her hair basically resembled my own fur.

So in accordance to all this you will too join in my disgust (keeping in mind disgust is an understatement) when she thought to couple with _him. _

Yes he was better then the other two and yes I know Harry was the saviour of wizarding world but he trod on my tail and thought only ten sorry's were enough to appease me.

Really!

And the red head; please I may be a cat but even I know there is no animal that eats like him.

But that… that interloper and yes I will class him as one till my last furball.

He thought he could charm me… _charm me!_

I often wonder if his parents should have thought of neutering themselves instead of breeding. He wasn't even unique, everyone cooed over how wonderful and handsome he was but compared to me he might as well be a copy.

SO imagine my disgust and horror when she began to fawn over him after he survived that little race. Because even though Hermione was smart she still fawned over him and his stupid human charms (charms that didn't even include graceful pouncing).

And though I'm far from foolish I did think that once he left the school she would forget about her crush and for a while though she was brooding over him leaving (not for long because I reminded her daily that I was still there) I was happy because once more my mistress held affection for me… and on occasion those two she called friends (I use the term loosely of course).

Then to rub the salt, which I hate, into the fresh wound once she finished school and began her own life away from those horrible and cruel people who called themselves her parents he came back into our lives.

He still thought to use that charm on me and if the dozen or so shoes that were ripped to shreds were proof they clearly didn't.

For such a smart man (I use the term loosely on both counts) he is truly dumb when it comes to more sophisticated creatures like myself.

"Hermione Crookshanks has that look again" does he not know that yelling is such an uncouth act; clearly he does not because he still thinks I'm just some animal.

I gracefully jump onto the couch and enjoy the way he flinches back, though my mistress may have some passing fancy to him I'm pretty sure it won't last and that glitzy ring he gave her will soon be outshone by my own brilliance.

'_Listen to me interloper, yes that is right I called you interloper' _I tell him enjoying each flinch and darting of his eyes to the exit.

'_You may hold my mistresses fancy now but soon she will see the error of her human thinking and surly kick you out. I keep my tongue for now but I will soon grow weary of being so generous to you' _ah success I think I'm finally getting through to his small brain because he's watching me.

Clearly that means he is listening to me.

'_so let us understand each other clearly, I tolerate you… I do not like you! You make my mistress smile and laugh. Once you no longer do those things I will make sure you do not come back' _it wasn't a threat it was a promise and he must have understood because now he won't even look at me.

with one last hiss I jump from the couch and pad towards the kitchen but then a thought struck me and I must of course set the records straight.

'_And That's Mr. Crookshanks to you!' _yes he understands now and of course will soon be making his plans to find his own home.

I best just rip his new shoes a little to remind him that I don't mess around.

"Crookshanks don't rip Cerdic's shoes" hmmm I might have to speak to her about yelling at me like some common cat.

I'm Mr. Crookshanks after all.

* * *

OK long story short my cousin has my old laptop which has this story on it (I didn't do the smart thing and transfer it over) and she's finally let me get on here to update. Sadly this might the last one for a little while because A) my cousin is really possesive over this laptop now (scary) and B) thanks to life I haven't had the time to put that much time in to my stories (it sucks and I'm glaring daily) so I hope you enjoy this.

Also some might notice how I did a similar story to this for Harry and Hermione with of course Crookshanks reminding Harry just who he was. hehehe again hope you enjoy it and I'll try to get one more up if my cousin is feeling generous (doubt it she has her own account and her own stories to write on here).


End file.
